Count Dooku's Secret Apprentice
by WolverineNWT
Summary: What if Count Dooku had another apprentice apart from Ventress?This is the story about a Jedi Padawan who was kidnapped when he was young and raised to use the dark side of the Force.His twin sister still believes he's alive.Along this story line we'll see many familiar characters.Plot is similar to the Force Unleashed.OC is based on Starkiller.Picks up after season 5 ends.
1. Chapter 1

Count Dooku's Secret Apprentice

**Hey guys here's a Clone Wars story line for you to follow. I''m picking up as season five ended and am going to explore some story lines that the show didn't or couldn't. I love Ahsoka's story line so i decided to put her with my OC's story line. I'll also see if i can work something out with Ventress, Darth Maul and Captain Rex and see what'll happen to those guys. Don't know how much I'll write it would be nice if people reviewed this story as well as give me any suggestions. If you want to see the other stuff that I've written check it out at Avatar The Last Airbender The Story of Delta. In the meantime here is the story hope you enjoy it and the boy in the vision is my OC but he's physically based on Starkiller from the Force Unleashed Franchise. Disclaimer: I'll say that i don't own any of the character's except for my own which are Satele and John Macgregor, their parents, siblings, and Alfred the Butler. **

Satele Macgregor was having a tough time falling asleep. She knew that she needed it because she was going to be going back in the front lines soon, but she couldn't get rid of these dreams or visions or whatever they were. She had another one last night and now she was determined to find out if it means anything. People at the Jedi Temple usually were kind to her and offered advice or help, which she was okay with, but all the same it felt like they might be patronizing her just a little bit after what happened to her family.

Satele was on her way to find Master Yoda and see if he could offer any insights into her "vision" that kept coming back. Last night it started out as it had before. _She was in the middle of a dimly lit room. In it there were eight people. Six were standing guard around the person in the middle. There was another man in the room whom Satele had no trouble identifying, Count Dooku. She saw him look down at the boy whose hands were bound in chains. He was dressed in an unusual array of clothes. He had a regular gray cloth shirt with faded white rags that served as gauntlets on his arms. His upper body (which was very well defined due to extra strenuous workout) he had a harness that went from both shoulders with a leather pauldron on his right shoulder, and from that two straps of leather wove down around his body and came across his chest horizontally. She saw that his harness carried two lightsabers. _

_Just then Count Dooku spoke, "You have served your purpose well, but it appears that I no longer need your services." The Count looked at one of the guards who stood at the entrance of the door. "You know what to do." The guard nodded and the other people in the room moved forward as the Count left the room. _

Every time Satele saw this she had no idea who the boy in the circle was. He was around sixteen to seventeen years of age. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a short haircut that brought out more features of his face. He also had a cleft chin. Overall Satele would say that he was of the ruggedly handsome type, but being a Jedi she knew she shouldn't think about things like that. Her thoughts went back to the vision after the Count left.

_The men closed in around the boy and waited for a few minutes. It was these few minutes that proved their fatal mistake. The lights in the room went out. Surprised by this sudden anomaly the men opened fire on the boy, but he wasn't there. "What happened?" One of the men said. "Where is he?" Another man asked more scared than anything. Just then a bright red light came out of nowhere and stabbed through one of the men. Just as quickly as it appeared the light went out. The men fired again. In another area of the room the boy had activated his lightsabers and took down two more guards with extreme finesse. He deactivated his swords again and the guards kept firing where they thought he was. He then took out two more guards who were firing at him and again he powered down his lightsabers. There were only two guards left. The boy activated both of his lightsabers and killed one of them with two quick strokes. The last guard knew he was next. He fired a shot and the boy deflected it. Another shot was fired and that one was deflected as well. The guard realized too late that his back was against the door. The boy stabbed the last guard with both lightsabers and swept them across the man's body. _

_ The door opened and Satele heard the boy speak, but it was telepathically. 'Betrayed by Dooku for the last time a new journey begins with something worth fighting for.' As he was saying this he killed two more guards who were standing guard at the entrance to a hallway. 'Someone worth dying for,' as he finished speaking there was a clunk at the end of the hallway. The boy turned and deactivated his lightsabers. He was facing big droid that had a wicked looking drill on one of its arms and a weird looking instrument on the other. It was circular in design and it had a weird metal attachment that ran along its length. The droid started to ignite a flame from this instrument. The boy saw this and ran towards the droid and just as the droid released a deadly flamethrower, the boy dropped to his knees and slid on the floor with inhuman speed. He leapt up from that position, did a somersault and turned on a lightsaber which slashed through the tank that powered the flamethrower. As he came down from the flip the boy shot a concentrated burst of lightning into the opening that he had created and the droid exploded._

_ Then the dream shifted to the boy coming out of the door to an elevator. It opened and he was in a large hangar section of the compound. In it were several Super Battle Droids, regular Battle Droids, and another one of those weird looking droids. As he entered the hangar the boy was speaking, 'And I will not stop, I will not rest. Dooku won't stop me now.' As he was saying this he activated his lightsabers and started to run towards his enemies. An alarm was blaring as he cut, sliced, and kicked his enemies, even using the Force to push them back. He got through the first wave and then the droid with the flamethrower attachment tried to attack him, but he used the Force to stop it, crushed it into a ball of metal and he threw it at his attackers. After this he mowed through his enemies cutting them down with furious accuracy and when he was surrounded by the rest of the droids, he jumped up into the air, screamed and released a powerful wave from his body that took out all of the remaining droids. _

_ Thinking he was done he put his lightsabers in his harness then he saw that he had one more opponent to face. It was a giant spider looking droid. It had four legs that extended from its body as well as two oddly shaped antennae on top of its head. The droid wasted no time in trying to kill the boy. Its green eyes turned orange as it fired a deadly laser at the boy. However he was able to absorb it in his hand for a short period of time, after which he loosed a stream of lightning at the droid. He then ran towards it, activated his lightsabers and threw them at the droid. They cut through one of the droids legs and it fell down. The boy leapt up from the ground and grabbed his lightsabers from the air and landed on the droid. He stabbed the droid's head repeatedly and then cut the antennae off of the droid. He jumped down from the head, onto a leg and cut that off at the joint. From there he jumped down to the ground and deactivated his lightsabers. He faced the droid as it tried to swing its damaged leg towards him, but he stopped it in mid swing with the Force. Using all of the power he could muster he raised the droid from the ground and brought the remaining limbs of the droid so that they were tight against its body. The boy then released the droid letting it fall; he activated his lightsabers and jumped straight up going through the droids body as he did so. He turned so that when he flipped back he was facing towards the other side of the droid and using both lightsabers; he cut the droid in half and landed on the ground._

This was where the vision ended for Satele and she knew that she couldn't hold off not telling anyone about it for very long. She had a suspicious guess as to who might be in the dream, but until he revealed himself, she would never really know who he is. Satele walked out of the southern entrance to the Temple and saw a group of well-known Jedi, including her Master, Mace Windu. Of all the Jedi to pick her as their apprentice Master Windu had deemed her exceptionally gifted and volunteered to train her. She saw them looking at two figures in the distance and realized that it was Anakin and Ahsoka. They were talking and then Anakin bowed his head and she left.

The rest of the Jedi turned back towards the Temple except for Obi Wan. He stayed and waited for Anakin. As the Jedi reached the top of the steps Satele asked, "What's going on?" She looked at her master hoping he'd provide an answer. "It's Ahsoka," he replied, "She's choosing to leave the Jedi Order." That took Satele back, but she knew that considering what Ahsoka had been through, she couldn't blame her. _May the force be with you Ahsoka Tano, _Satele said in her mind, and wished her friend the best. Then Anakin and Obi Wan reached the top of the steps. Satele thought she should say something to Anakin, but didn't know what. He had a tortured look on his face, as if he were the one who had been betrayed. "Is something on your mind Satele?" Obi Wan asked her noticing her gaze towards Anakin. "Oh yes sorry, I actually came to see you Master Yoda." This took most of the Jedi by surprise except for Master Windu.

The short Jedi gave her a quizzical look and said "Trouble sleeping have you?" She was a little taken aback by his insight. "Sort of I've been having this weird vision for a few weeks now and every time I wake up from it I feel like a part of me is moving about; but at the same time my body is still in its present state. It's kind of hard to explain." Master Yoda bowed his head and said "Delicate things visions are. Meditate you should on what this might mean." He turned and started walking back towards the entrance to the Temple. "I think it has something to do with John;" the Jedi who were within earshot all stopped at the mention of her brother's name. Both Yoda and Master Windu looked at each other and they looked back at her. "Follow us." Master Windu said and Satele knew better than to delay. As she followed them she wondered how fast word of this would spread. Her brother had been taken from the Jedi a couple years before the Clone Wars started and no one had seen him since.

All the Jedi who had searched for him even Master's Windu and Kenobi agreed that he was probably dead or worse. Her parents were very active people within the Alderaanian government. Her dad was a bounty hunter from Mandalore before he met her mother who was from a very prominent family on Alderaan. He gave up bounty hunting so he could marry her. And when he proposed to her she accepted and he even served as a part time body guard to Senator Organa. Her mom was a very gifted saleswoman and had started a company which made her family wealthy.

She used this wealth to help the people of Alderaan as well as those who lived on Coruscant. When their son was taken from by a unknown bounty hunter while he was doing a simple training exercise on Coruscant, both her parents were devastated at the news. Her father spent at least three whole years trying to find him. Her mother had gone into a deep depression while he was gone. In the end her dad gave up even though he claimed to have traveled from one side of the galaxy to the other. He never found his son. They ended up moving back to Alderaan but they left their apartment complex on Coruscant for Satele to use as she wished. They also left their butler Alfred, to help maintain it along with some capable droid units. Satele would visit the apartment every once in a while and they would talk about her training and more recently about the war.

Without realizing how quickly they were walking Satele noticed that they were already at the meditation chamber that some of the Jedi on the Council used. There were three seats and each of them took one. "Now tell us why you think this vision might have something to do with your brother." Satele looked at them and said, "It might be more helpful if I'm allowed to show you." Master Windu and Yoda looked at each other and they looked back towards her "Show us Satele, that we may better understand your predicament through this vision of yours." With Master Yoda's permission Satele connected with both of them through the Force and showed them everything that happened in the vision. It didn't seem as if either of them was bothered by it, but Satele knew that they would have questions for her. When they were done with the vision, Yoda and Mace looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were having this vision before now?" Master Windu asked. "Because I knew of your efforts to help locate my brother and that it was a painful experience to be brought up with you," Satele replied. "Started having this vision recently you did?" Yoda asked. Satele shook her head "Actually I first had this vision when I was around sixteen years old. Master Windu and I had just gotten through a very tough mission in the Outer Rim. I was in my quarters resting and meditating." Satele paused for a moment before she continued. "Anyways I was just sitting on my mat meditating and reconstructing my lightsaber, when this vision happened. I don't know how long it was when finally came to but all I know is that I was lying on my back panting hard and my lightsaber was lying strewn across the floor."

Mace nodded as he remembered coming to check on her and saw that she was in such a troubled state. He had asked her what was wrong and she said nothing although he sensed that she was hiding something from him, but he didn't want to push the subject. "And you're sure it wasn't from fatigue or anything else of that nature?" He asked her. Satele shook her head. "Think your brother could be connected to this vision somehow?" Yoda asked her. "Yes Master I do," Satele replied. "How can you be certain of this?" Mace asked her. "Because of his physical appearance," Satele stated. Yoda and Mace looked at each other again. "Remind you of someone he does," Yoda said. Satele nodded "Who then?" asked Master Windu. "My father," Satele said. Now that he thought about it Mace could see that the boy did have a similar look to his father. Either way it wasn't going to do her any good dwelling on something that may have been. "Satele your father searched the entire galaxy looking for him. A lot of good Jedi many of them our friends risked their lives to look for him. If he is alive then chances are he's probably gone to the dark side." "But you can't know that for certain," Satele said believing that they weren't thinking clearly on this topic.

"No we can't but anything that we might think of this boy whether or not he is your brother is idle speculation, and it doesn't do anyone good bringing up old wounds. Whoever this is either he'll reveal himself to us or he won't. In the meantime I want you to stop thinking about this and get ready to head back out." Satele sat there fuming at her Master's declaration. How was she supposed to stop something that was going on in her head let alone something that may connect her to her twin? She stood up and bowed to them and thanked them for listening to her. "Very strange vision this is," Yoda commented. "You don't think that the boy in that vision is her brother?" Mace asked him. "Hard to tell the past or future is. As you say unless he reveals himself, only then we will know the truth behind this vision." Mace nodded in agreement and left Yoda alone.

Little did they know that the boy they were talking about was now a man in his eyes at least, and he was on the one planet they least expected: Coruscant.


	2. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

John walked through the marketplace on one of the upper levels of Coruscant. As he did so a flood of memories came back to him. Memories he thought were gone from him, hoped were gone from him. But he realized that his past was his past and he couldn't change it. He could change his future and that was what he planned on doing. One particular area of the marketplace brought back a memory so powerful John had to kneel in order to stop him from falling over.

_He was doing a training exercise with other Jedi initiates. Their task was to obtain a piece of fruit from one of the stands without being noticed and bring it back to the Temple were Master Yoda was waiting for them. John's group was the red team and his sister's group was blue. His team had been deployed and they were waiting to see which team would make the first move. John sensed his sister in the crowd and moved in to stop her then the chase was on. John and his group chased the others around the marketplace and finally he had cornered her and demanded that she give him the piece of fruit. She taunted him and told him to come and get it. As he charged he fell through a hole that was between the two of them. John got up from the ground after recovering from the fall. His sister poked her head through the hole and asked if he was okay. He replied yes but wasn't sure where he was or what he should do. She told him to wait and she'd get someone. While he waited John tried everything to get up to the alley above him. He even tried a Force jump but failed each time. It was after his seventh failed attempt that he heard a noise behind him. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there?" It was after this that he felt two small stings hit him in the neck and after that he fell to the ground, unconscious. _

John never knew what happened to his sister after that or of the events that his family went through while he was being trained by Lord Tyranus. Those memories were behind John now and he was looking to a new beginning. "Are you okay mister?" John looked up from where he was kneeling. A human boy of a bout ten years old was looking at him with some concern. "Yeah I'm fine just lost my balance a little that's all." John replied. The boy still looked unsure and said "You don't look well. You're breathing heavily and your eyes are watery;" as the boy said this John wiped his eyes quickly. _Had he been crying and not noticed it? _"My eyes are fine. They're just getting used to the sun after being closed for a while." John said hoping the boy wouldn't keep asking questions about him. "Oh okay." Then the boy walked away.

John got up from kneeling and walked back to the market. He was looking at some things for sale when he heard "You boy stop!" He turned and looked and saw the boy who had talked to him earlier running towards him. Then he saw three police officers running after him. The boy stopped looked at John and John gave him a nod and the boy hid behind him. "You there," John turned and looked at the officer who spoke. He was a tall human with black hair and had a wicked looking scar below one of his eyes. John wondered if he was a former slave. "Good warm afternoon gentlemen," John said wanting to see if he could read anything from their reactions with this reply. The men stopped and the officer said "You're hiding a thief." John didn't have to look at the boy to feel his anxiety. "What has the boy done?" John asked. "He was stealing food from a local vendor. He ran when we told to him to stop." John shook his head at their idiocy. "Of course he ran. Three men running down a ten year old boy would be terrifying to anyone at his age." As John said this he noticed that they were getting a little more attention from the crowd. The officer looked at his men then looked back at John and the boy. "Well it doesn't change the fact that he stole something." John sighed and wondered if the man was looking for a fight, and he probably was. "Look is there any way for us to resolve this that doesn't end badly for all of us?" John asked. This took the officers back slightly. "Well if he gives the food back and pays for it I guess we can drop the charges against him," one of the men said. "Good take me to the vendor where this happened and I'll pay for the food." The officers looked at each other and nodded "Follow us." John looked at the boy and they followed the officers. "Did you steal the food like they're saying?" He asked. "No I noticed it had fallen from the stand by accident and I just picked it up. The cops must have thought I had stolen it and they chased me." John nodded and started liking the men less and less.

They reached the stand which was being run by a human woman who had a light brown hair and had green eyes. "Madam this boy was trying to steal some food from your shop, but we caught him hiding with this man and he's agreed to pay for the food." The woman looked at John and the boy and said "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding officer." The officer looked at her and the other two and shook his head. John looked at her and asked "How much for the food?" "Four credits for the fruit." John pulled out a bag with money in it and gave her eight credits. "What's this?" She asked. "I'd like to have a piece of fruit as well." John said. The woman took the credits and John selected a piece of fruit for himself and then walked away from the stand with the boy in tow.

"So what's your name?" John asked wondering how a little boy could cause so much trouble. "William Macgregor," the boy replied. The boy kept walking and eating his fruit not realizing that John had stopped walking. William turned and looked at him "Are you okay?" He asked him for the second time that day. "Yeah I'm fine just another memory lapse I guess." "Oh alright," John walked faster to catch up with William. "So William what do your parents do?" John asked. "Well my mom's a saleswoman from Alderaan and she's the head of some big corporation now. My dad does a different line of work. Sometimes he's a body guard for Senator Organa and other times he trades with different companies." John kept walking and wondering if his parents had been able to move on after what happened to him.

"Do you have any siblings?" John asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Yeah I have three other siblings, all of them sisters. My oldest sister is a Jedi at the Temple and I don't get to see her much because of the war. And my two younger sisters live with my mom on Alderaan." "What no brothers?" John asked. William looked at him and said "Well my older sister had a twin brother but something happened to him and no one knows where he is or what happened to him. My parents rarely talk about it, every time I would bring it up or ask if I could have a brother they get all upset at me for some reason." John nodded and thought of his parents and his sister and felt a great wave of sadness in him. "Are your parents here on Coruscant?" John asked. "My dad is but he's busy right now. Senator Organa had to go to a big trial of some kind and he asked if my dad would accompany him." John knew what trial he was talking about. "And your dad gives you permission to wander Coruscant alone?" John knew his parents wouldn't let a sibling of his out of there sight or anyone else's after what happened to him. "Hardly I dodged my guards at the air speeder terminal and started exploring myself." They kept walking and John noticed that was where they were headed. "Well don't say I didn't warn you if you get an earful from them and your father later on when he hears of your incident." John said. As they approached the terminal three guards saw them and they ran over to them. "William we hoped you hadn't gone too far," said one guard. "Don't worry I just went to the marketplace and this man helped me." The guard turned and saw that the man who had been with William was gone now. "What man?" Will looked around and saw that he was alone. "That doesn't make any sense." He looked at them and said "I swear someone was with me he helped me out of a spot of trouble earlier." "Well he's gone now, come on you'd better get in the air speeder your dad's waiting for us." William nodded wondering what happened to the strange man who helped him.

Ahsoka walked through the upper levels of Coruscant wondering what was going to happen to her next. She had left the Order because she felt that it had betrayed her even though she knew her master had done everything to prove that she was innocent. She walked through a marketplace she had been to before while training as a youngling. As she walked Ahsoka heard a commotion and saw three police officers chasing down a young boy. She watched as they chased him and he finally stopped in front of a man who must have met the boy earlier because he stopped the police from arresting him. Ahsoka was intrigued by the man because she hadn't seen anyone reason that clearly outside of the Jedi Order. She also found his appearance more appealing to her than she thought. He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He also had a cleft chin and a scar on his face that went from the top of his left eye to the bottom of it. He also had an unusual array of clothes. He had some ragged gauntlets that covered his forearms and leggings of the same material. He wore a brown robe that covered almost everything else. Overall he was rather handsome she thought. Then she saw him take the boy to a fruit stand and pay for it and bought a piece of fruit for himself. She was very impressed the man didn't fight the officers. He looked like he could handle himself in a fight. Ahsoka continued her walk through the market. Normally she would have bought something but she didn't feel like eating not yet at least. As she was walking she heard a voice call out "Ahsoka!" She turned and saw Senator Chuchi from Pantora walking towards her. "Senator Chuchi it's good to see you again." They hugged and Chuchi asked "Why are you out here? Weren't you going back to the Jedi after you were cleared?" Ahsoka shook her head. "I've decided to leave the order."

Chuchi looked shocked for a second but knew that after what Ahsoka went through she shouldn't be surprised. "I see well I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have any plans then for what you'd like to do later?" Ahsoka shook her head again "Not really. Being a Jedi is all I've known. Now that I'm not one I don't know what use I'd be to anyone." Chuchi nodded knowing how she felt before she decided to go into politics. "Well I could ask around the Senate and see if anyone would be interested in hiring a former Jedi if you want." Ahsoka looked at her and asked "Are you sure anyone in the Senate would want a former felon to be a part of their group?" Chuchi smiled and said "I'm sure there would be two maybe three people who would be willing to help you." Ahsoka nodded and said "Alright make your inquiries and see what you can find out." She started leaving and then Chuchi asked "Where are you off to?" Ahsoka turned and said "I don't know." "Well if you need a place to stay you're more than welcome to share my apartment." Ahsoka thought for a minute. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to sleep. "Okay I guess I'll stay with you." They headed off to Chuchi's air speeder.

John felt a little guilty at abandoning William at the air speeder landing pad, but he didn't want anyone from his father's group identifying him before he revealed himself. He had gone invisible using the Force and then snuck in to where the air speeders were located. He hired one and told the driver to head to the Senate building. The driver didn't ask questions after he was paid and started up the engines. As he sat in the back seat John wondered if this was going to work. He knew that Senator Organa was close friends to his family and to the Jedi Order, but could he trust him? John didn't know what things had changed for his family after his kidnapping until he escaped Count Dooku's clutches and started traversing the galaxy.

All he knew was that Senator Organa was a very caring person and would help those who were in need. "We're here sir," said the driver. "Thank you," John said. "Would you like me to wait for you?" John thought about it, "I'll give you a call if I need you. If I don't call you at all within an hour or two then leave." The drive nodded "Alright whatever you say." John got out of the air speeder and put his hood up. "Stop right there." A Senate guard held up a hand to stop him. John stopped. "What business do you have with the Senate?" The guard asked. "It's rather complicated and dull business, like most of the things that go on in the Senate." John replied. "Hey what's going on here?" The guard was joined by three more men in purple uniforms. "That's what I was asking him. He says he has business with the Senate."

The Captain of the guard said "Is that true?" John looked at them and was reminded of the police officers. "Yes it is. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for a reason." The Captain looked at him and asked "What kind of business? ; As I said earlier the dry and dull business of politics." The Captain looked at him and said "What's your name?" John looked down and decided against telling them his real name and gave them one he had used since he escaped Count Dooku. "You can call me Agent Alderaan." This took the guards by surprise. "Wait you don't mean the Agent Alderaan do you?" The Captain said. The other guards looked a little more nervous now. "Yes I believe I do, and it would appear my reputation precedes me." The Captain looked at his men and said "Anything this man requires or asks of you do it for him do you understand?" "Yes sir." They replied. John wondered who the Captain was, but that wasn't important now.

The Captain looked at him and asked "Is there anything you need sir?" "Yes I would like to have a private meeting with Senator Organa." The captain nodded and said "Follow me sir." John followed him and then asked "How do you know of me Captain?" "Well sir I was in military intelligence before I was selected to become a Senate guard. Anytime some of our troopers failed to deliver intelligence we needed a guy calling himself Agent Alderaan provided it for us." John nodded knowing that he had been able to be a useful intelligence asset for the Republic during the war. "What else do they say about me?" John asked wondering how far his reputation had gone before him. "Well sir you're basically a legend in the Intelligence community. Seeing as how you could get into areas we couldn't. Before I left people were giving you a nickname besides the name that you've given us." That took John by surprise "Really what did they call me?" The Captain looked at him and said "_The intelligence Whisperer."_ John nodded liking the sound even if he thought it was a little weird but it did fit. He'd find information and then pass it onto Clone intelligence and they made sure it was put to good use. That was what he did. Whispered intelligence reports to the Jedi and Republic in hopes of ending this war. They arrived at Senator Organa's room. "Here we are sir." "Thank you Captain, oh and if you would please refrain from telling people that I'm on Coruscant. Things are rather delicate in my situation and I don't want anything to happen to anyone if you get my drift." The Captain looked at him and said "Don't worry sir I won't say a word." John nodded and then walked into the room. It was rather spacious and had a large window at the end with a great view of the cityscape of Coruscant. He walked towards the window and looked out and waited. It was little while longer before he heard the doors open and close. "The guard outside told me you wished to have a private conversation with me." John nodded still looking out the window. "Well what kind of business would an intelligence asset need from a Senator like me?" Bail Organa asked not knowing who he was talking to. "The kind of business that has left wounds too deep too be healed by anyone, even a Jedi." John's response took Organa back a bit and John felt his confusion. He heard him walk closer and asked "Who are you?" John turned and lifted the hood from his robe.


	3. A Darkness Rising

A Darkness Rising

John Blake was running towards the area where he heard blaster fire going off. He reached it and saw three officers from the officers standing around a hole in the ground.

"Did they go down there?"

He asked them. An officer looked at him and nodded. As they were talking an explosion went off and they all fell back a few paces from the force of the explosion.

"Get that DWT team over here," said the lead inspector. "Aren't we going down there?" John asked. "That was a gas explosion kid," replied one of the officers.

"Besides we don't know what's down there," added the inspector. "Sir we know who's down there its Captain Rex and a few of his men."

"I'm not risking my men for a bunch of clones," replied the inspector and then added "will someone get this hothead out of here." John turned thinking furiously. _If something had happened to Rex in the sewers where would he go or who would take him out? _John knew that the lower levels of Coruscant were a deadly place to live. That was how his parents got killed. He started up his swoop bike and headed towards the area where the pipes came out.

He had been right. A man in white clone armor was lying down getting drenched by the outflow of water from the sewers. John pushed the swoop and got into an area where he could set down. He ran towards Rex and pulled him upright so that his face wasn't lying in the water. He slapped him a few times and that woke him up slightly. John then noticed the blaster hole in Rex's armor and saw that it was pretty bad. He hauled Rex up and put him on his swoop bike and left for the nearest hospital.

Satele was just stepping onto her gunship which was going to take her to her cruiser _Hopeful. _

"All ready Captain Fox?" she asked her as she turned to her second in command.

"Copy that sir." Fox said.

"Hold that gunship." Satele turned and saw Masters Kenobi and Skywalker heading her way. "Wait her Fox," she said. "Yes sir." Satele got off the gunship and walked towards the two masters.

"What is it gentlemen? My ship is waiting to take me back to the Outer Rim." "Yes well your ship may have to wait for your master's arrival." Obi Wan answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Satele asked. "Well it's rather a complicated matter." Obi Wan said.

"Why would Master Windu keep me from going back out when he told me that I was going to be heading out soon?" "You can ask him that yourself," Anakin replied.

Satele looked at the two of them. "Something else is going on and the Council wants me to investigate something, don't they?"

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other surprised by her insight.

"That's a very astute deduction because it just happens that the Council does need you for something." Satele wondered what could be more important than heading back out to the frontlines and taking care of the Separatists.

"Best not keep them waiting then," she said. "Agreed," replied Obi Wan.

They walked to the Council chambers and Satele still wondered why she was being held up from going back to her men and her ship. They reached the Council room and entered. Satele saw a most unusual sight. The council had several members' a few of them were gone and were communication via holo projection in their respective chairs. But that wasn't what was unusual. In the middle of the room stood a man who was tall and slim, his face had a slightly boyish look but Satele knew not to underestimate someone based on their physical appearance. He had black hair and brown eyes. He also wore the uniform of a Coruscant Police Officer who worked in the Underworld section of the Capital.

Satele walked into the room and Anakin followed her. Obi Wan sat down in his chair. "Masters," Satele said bowing to them. "Padawan Macgregor a mission we have for you." Yoda said and looked at the young man who was standing close to Satele.

"What kind of mission?" Satele asked though she felt she knew.

"The kind that will keep you planet side for a while until your job is done," replied Master Windu. Satele nodded knowing she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"Well what's going on?" She asked.

"Troubling rumors from the Underworld of Coruscant have come to our attention," said Master Windu. He looked at the man next to Satele and said, "Officer Blake tell my Padawan what you have already told this Council."

Satele looked at the man as he spoke. "Last night a SWAT team was in the lower levels of the city. We were responding to a kidnapping from a local bar. Some important politician had been missing for three days and someone recognized him and called us. The SWAT team got into a firefight and we followed three men down into the sewers."

He paused and took a breath before he went on. "I was a little late to the scene. When I arrived Captain Rex had already gone down into the sewers with some clones."

That took Satele by surprise. _Why was Rex leading a SWAT team down into the sewers? _ She looked at Anakin and guessed that's why he was here. Officer Blake kept speaking.

"Anyways I got there and then an explosion happened. I didn't know what I was thinking but I knew something felt wrong about the explosion. The other guys said it was a gas explosion. But it didn't feel right. Then I thought about Rex and knew something happened to him. I got on my swoop bike and headed for the outflow of the sewers and found him there."

Satele admired the guy for his initiative. "What happened after you pulled him out?" She asked.

"I turned him over so he wouldn't drown and then saw his armor was pierced with a blaster marks on it. He kept babbling about and underground army and some mercenary called Trenox."

"Didn't you tell your superiors about this?" Satele asked.

"When I told them they asked me if the Sith Empire was back." John said and this took Satele by surprise.

_No wonder he came to the Council._ Satele thought.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Satele asked. She looked at her master and wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Officer Blake took the liberty of looking up any names that matched this mercenary's description and he found a link to your families' business. A couple months ago a ship was leaving Alderaan loaded with weapons and other supplies for the Republic when it was attacked. Most of the crew was killed and that ship was left behind." Things started making sense to Satele.

"We want you and Officer Blake to investigate any connections this incident has and to use whatever methods you feel necessary to bring this threat out into the open." Master Windu said. Satele was surprised by this. "I thought Jedi weren't subject to the Republic in domestic affairs like this," she said.

"Normally we aren't, but seeing as how this case could affect the entire safety of this planet, rules can be amended," replied Master Kenobi, "and seeing as how four clones were attacked the Jedi are to assist the republic with this investigation."

Satele looked down at the ground. "Very well Master, but I do have one question." Mace nodded suspecting she might. "How is a Padawan going to be any help in this, I mean I am kind of conspicuous with my braid."

Master Windu nodded and said "Yes you are which is why the rest of the Council and I have decided to make you a Knight so you can move about more freely."

Of all the things Satele expected this was the least she was prepared for.

"But forgive me Masters I haven't taken any of the Trials yet." Master Windu nodded and said "No by standard Jedi Tradition you haven't fulfilled those, however you have displayed a wide variety of skills, feats and traits that qualify you for Knighthood."

"Masters Fisto and Koon have spoken very highly of you regarding your actions to save several troop transports from being shot down during a battle in the Outer Rim." Satele blushed slightly at the compliments from the other Masters. "And from what Master Plo told me you gave his army the time it needed to retreat to a better location by taking on a whole division of droids by yourself. By doing these things we acknowledge your right to become a Jedi Knight." Master Windu rose from his seat and said "Satele Macgregor, kneel."

Satele knelt and Master Windu took his lightsaber from his belt.

"By the power of this Council as well as the Force, you are no longer a Padawan, but a Knight of the Jedi Order." With a deft motion Master Windu cut the braid from Satele's head which identified her as a Padawan.

"Rise Satele," she rose and looked down at her hair that was lying on the ground. Master Windu looked at her with a hint of pride in his face.

"You are now a Knight of the Jedi Order, as well as a General in the Army of the Republic."

This also surprised Satele. She knew that Jedi Knights had become generals in the war, but she had never expected to be one of those. She bowed her head overcome with a sudden lightheadedness from this turn of events.

"Thank you my Master's I won't disappoint you." Master Windu looked at her and said "Go and may the Force be with you Satele." She bowed again and looked at Officer Blake and said "Follow me."

Blake followed the newly christened Jedi Knight and wondered what kind of woman she was. He found her attractive maybe an inch or two shorter than her. She had auburn colored hair and green eyes that captivated him.

"So where are we going?" He asked her wondering where they were headed.

"First to go to my room and get a few things, then we'll pay Master Sinube a visit before heading out of the Temple."

"Who's Master Sinube?" Blake asked.

"He's an ancient Jedi Master who happens to be our resident expert on the Coruscant Underworld. Seeing as how that's what we're going to be dealing with, I think it'd be good to get some residential advice before we go any deeper." Blake nodded in agreement. They arrived at her room and Blake saw that it was pretty unadorned compared to other rooms he'd seen.

He saw Satele take something out of a container and saw that it was youngling's robe. Wondering if he was over stepping his bounds he asked

"Whose robe was that?"

Satele started not expecting a personal question from the Officer. "Someone who was taken from me," she replied a little more stiffly than she expected. From her reply Blake knew he had crossed the line for the moment at least. He bowed his head and waited for her outside of her room.

Satele knelt on the floor of her room for a bit looking and feeling the robe in her hands and wondering why she still kept it. _It's been years since he was taken and I still remember the moment when Master Windu told my parents about his kidnapping and handing this over to them. I know I'm not supposed to have an attachment, but being a twin is already an attachment in and of itself isn't it? _Satele knew that if she talked to someone about this they might be able to offer some advice or support.

Alfred had always been ready with some steadfast advice for her as well as her father after John had been taken. But it still felt like some part of her body had been ripped from her and she couldn't find it no matter how hard she looked. _I'm sorry John _Satele thought and then she activated her lightsaber and cut the robe up and threw it away. She deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt.

She walked out of her room and motioned Blake to follow her. He walked next to her wanting to say something but fearing another retort from her.

"I know I was a little harsh back there," Satele said catching him off guard. John looked at her wondering how she knew what he was thinking then remembered she was a Jedi.

"I know I shouldn't have asked a personal question, especially since I was just assigned to you, and I'm sorry if that caught you off guard."

Satele nodded as they walked into the Jedi archives. She turned and looked at him. "I know I shouldn't have responded that way, but his memory still haunts me. To this day I can't seem to forget all of the pranks he pulled on me when we were initiates." Blake knew that Jedi were forbidden to have attachments so he wondered who she was talking about.

Satele saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking.

"I know Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, but when you have a twin brother who's also Force Sensitive it's kind of hard not to be attached to him."

That put a few things in place for Blake. He knew he had heard of Satele's last name before. He had been in an orphanage at the time the kidnapping happened and when he got into the Coruscant Security Force he had looked up the data file on the kidnapping. The only thing of the brother that was found at the scene was his robe.

Satele turned and saw who she was looking for, "Master Sinube do you have a moment for us?"

She knew the ancient Jedi had a lot of time on his hands and wouldn't hesitate to help them. The ancient Jedi turned and said "Of course my dear Satele."

She walked over to the computer where he was sitting at.

"Surprised you haven't fallen asleep again," she said jokingly.

"Why do all you young ones think I'm always sleeping. I'm just resting my eyes. You sir what do you think?" Master Sinube asked Blake taking him by surprise.

"Well I'm new to this establishment so I wouldn't want to make an unfounded accusation." Master Sinube nodded "Wise words for one so young." Blake knew better than to say something about age to an ancient Jedi. Master Sinube turned back to Satele "Now how can I help you two?"

Satele looked at Master Sinube and said firmly "I need any information the Temple Archives has on a man called Trenox."

Master Sinube turned around and started looking through files on the computer.

"Is this a human or an alien that we're looking for?" He asked.

Satele looked at Blake and he said "Captain Rex described him as being human but with a bald head and three vertical stripes in a pattern coming down his forehead."

Master Sinube typed in the description and looked through the possible matches.

"I'm sorry but it appears that the Temple doesn't have anyone matching a description of this man."

Satele nodded knowing that despite the vast collection of resources the Temple possessed, there were still thousands if not millions of data that was outside of their record holders. She stood up and bowed to Master Sinube.

"Thank you for your help Master." She turned and looked at Blake

"Well Officer Blake it looks like we'll have to find information about this man outside the Temple." Blake nodded and asked "Where should we start?"

Satele started walking out of the Archives and Blake followed her. "Outside of the Temple and the Police Force there's only one place I can think of that will have what we're looking for."

Blake wondered where she was going to take him.

"And where is that exactly?"

He asked wondering who could have information that the Jedi and the Police Force didn't.

"You'll see," Satele said.

They walked to the platform where her gunship was still waiting for her. Satele walked towards it and spoke to the men standing around it.

"Well boys it looks like I won't be going back in with you."

They all started complaining at this.

"I know I don't like it any more than you do, but the Council has asked me to look into a security threat here on Coruscant."

"Who's the cop?" asked one of the troopers.

"His name is Officer Blake and he's the one who pulled Captain Rex out of the sewers and brought this threat to our attention." Satele said hoping her men wouldn't object to her reassignment.

Captain Fox looked at Blake as if he were sizing him up.

"Must be pretty smart and tough in order to be an Underworld cop," he held out a hand "Thank you for pulling out Captain Rex, he's one of the best clones in the army we've got." Blake shook his hand not expecting gratitude from a Clone.

Fox turned back to Satele "I noticed you don't have your braid anymore, are you a General then." This caught her men's attention. She looked around and said "Yes I am." Fox held out a hand to her and she shook it "let me be the first clone to congratulate you sir." Satele accepted is acknowledgement at her new post. She motioned to Blake to join her on the gunship and he did so.

"Where to sir?" asked the pilot; "my father's apartment in the Financial District Skipper."


	4. Shadows from the Past

Shadows from the Past

**Hi everyone here's another chapter for you. I don't know when I'll be able to get another one in and this one is one of the shorter ones that I've written. Anyways here it is enjoy it and give me some feedback on what you think of the story so far. Hey guys I'm updating and changing this chapter up a little bit. i did some more reading and the book gave me a new idea so here it is it isn't finished yet but it will be later tonight. Here it is an updated chapter so hope you guys enjoy the changes. Hey guys the stories are back in order and chapter four is a little longer and has a different ending from before hope you enjoy it.  
**

For a few minutes Bail Organa couldn't find the words to express what was going through his mind. He turned his head back to the door and looked around the room as if looking for some logical explanation as to why an exact copy of Thomas Macgregor stood in front of him. John knew that the Senator was very confused. He had seen pictures of his father and seen reflections of himself and he did look exactly like him minus the scar on his face.

"I can understand your confusion because of my appearance Senator."

As John spoke Senator Organa sat down in the seat in front of his desk. The boy even sounded like his dad.

Bail looked at John and asked "How is this possible?"

John turned and looked back out the window of Bail's office.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me. Right now I'll answer the ones that seem to be the most important to you."

He turned around and saw that the Senator from Alderaan still looked confused. "I was taken Senator Organa taken when I was just a youngling at the Jedi Temple. Seven years old and not even a Padawan learner yet, but I guess someone had seen something within me and chose to exploit it for themselves."

John turned around and saw that the Senator seemed to be putting connections together in his head.

"Who took you?"

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett. I never knew who took me until I escaped and then, when I was betrayed by Count Dooku five years ago, I looked up any information that might tell me as to who had kidnapped me."

As John spoke Bail let out a gasp when he heard Count Dooku's name. "It's no wonder your father and the Jedi never found you if you were given over to Count Dooku."

John stopped walking when his father was mentioned. "He looked for me?" John asked not knowing if he wanted the answer.

"Yes he did," replied Bail. "For three years he looked for you. You don't know the effect your kidnapping had on your parents."

"And they don't know the effect that it had on me," John countered not meaning to lash out at the Senator even though he knew the Senator was probably right.

Bail was surprised at the John's response but he deemed it a logical argument. His parents had no idea if he was being treated okay by his captors. A ransom offer had never been made for the parents which was very unusual in a high profile kidnapping like his. John sat down in the Senators chair and leaned back.

"Look I'm sorry I lashed out but this kind of situation isn't easy to be in. Neither my parents nor my siblings know I'm still alive and better off than I should be." Bail nodded but wondered how John knew he had siblings. "How do you know you have more brothers and sisters?" He asked. "I happened to meet young William in the market today before I came here."

Bail nodded his head. He had been there when the guards came back with William. He kept going on about some man who helped him get out of trouble with the police but the man had vanished.

"You do know it wasn't easy for your father to convince your mother to have more kids after you were taken from Coruscant."

John nodded "Took me by surprise and that's not so easy to do these days, but I'm glad they were able to move on." John looked down at the desk wondering how to proceed.

"How's Satele doing?" The question caught Bail off guard.

"She's well. In fact I do believe that she's on Coruscant right now. Don't know too much other than that, I just got out of a very tough trial where a Padawan of Master Skywalker's was accused of killing a woman who was accused of being involved with the bombing of the Jedi Temple."

John nodded hearing about the trial from his ships Holo Net transmissions.

"Nasty business that. It isn't a good sign if Jedi are being accused for something they didn't do."

Bail nodded in agreement and then asked "So John why have you come back to Coruscant after all these years?" John knew he couldn't tell all of his suspicions or reasons, but he could give a small morsel for the Senator to chew on.

"Well in my travels and various missions that I have done in service to the Republic, I have heard rumors of various crime organizations uniting to help overthrow certain areas of the Republic, most importantly one here on Coruscant."

This took Bail by surprise. "What crime syndicates have you heard of taking part in this?"

"All kinds of different ones though none of my suspicions will be certain until I investigate further. All I know is that there was a recent uprising on my dad's home world of Mandalore."

Bail nodded having heard of the recent outbreak of lawlessness in the planets government. John continued talking "I went there in disguise as a bounty hunter to learn if there were any probably threats to the Republic and there might be a chance that it could happen here."

"Why haven't we heard anything about this?" Bail asked wondering why the Republic was being kept in the dark about these situations.

"Because someone doesn't want you to know what's going on," John replied. "And this whole plan of mine will be over before it begins if anything else is revealed, but I will say that certain factions of the Confederacy might be behind this movement."

This took Bail by surprise, "We haven't heard anything about the Separatists backing support for something like this."

John nodded "You wouldn't if some of their leaders are keeping this from you."

Bail knew what that meant "They'd want to be able to deny having any involvement with this insurrection and still be able to conduct their war freely and without anything else distracting them."

John nodded again "Those are my conclusions as well, of course that's if the Separatists are backing these crime organizations. It could very well have been a coup that was totally unrelated to the war for all we know."

John stood up as did Senator Organa.

"Senator I'm going to be here a while. I don't know Coruscant that well and I don't want anyone who knows my name finding out I'm here before whatever it is kicks off. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who'd be willing to help me out would you?"

Bail thought for a minute but couldn't recall any job requests being put through from his colleagues. "I haven't heard of anyone who could help you with that. Let me make some inquiries with my fellow Senators and see what I can find out."

That sounded reasonable to John.

"Thank you Senator you were always good to my family. If you find anything out here's the frequency to my comlink."

Bail took the frequency down and then looked at John wondering how serious a threat this was to Coruscant. Then John asked "Is my parent's old apartment still operational?" Bail nodded in affirmative. "Could you give Alfred a call and let him know that someone is going to break into that apartment later this evening." For a minute Bail looked at him and wondered what was going on.

"Why would you want to break into your parent's old apartment complex? Wouldn't Alfred just be able to pick you up from the Senate building here?"

"He could but that would raise several questions for people who know my family and I'd rather avoid unwelcome questions until this event is over and i reveal myself to the galaxy again." John answered. Bail shook his head but went to his video monitor to send Alfred the anonymous tip about the break in.

John turned and keyed his comlink "Hey Cracken you there?"

He waited a second for the man's response.

"Copy that kid what's up?"

"I need you to get the cadets we picked up from Mandalore and get them back into the ship all except Sonnie. I'm going to need her help breaking into my parent's old apartment."

"Wait why are you going to break into it again?"

"Because it'd be too obvious that something was out of place if my families butler came to pick me up from the Senate building. Far more convenient to have a break in and a false alarm than to reveal myself prematurely."

"Understood but I still don't like the thought of you two breaking into that place."

"Noted but it's better this way, also i told the Senator to tell Alfred to expect a break in some time soon, so hopefully he won't be caught off guard."

"Well thanks for giving him the warning. Anything else we should do before you get here?"

"Load up on any ammunition or supplies you think we'll need while we're here, I'll be there shortly Alderaan out."

John turned his comlink off and looked over to where Senator Organa was. He looked back out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to peak up from the horizon. Bail turned to him and said "I contacted Alfred and he knows that someone will be attempting to break into the apartment." John kept looking out the window "Good." Bail looked at him and wondered what he had been through and how he had managed to stay alive and keep doing things.

Alfred Wallace was a very busy man considering his position in society. He was kept busy maintaining an apartment that his family rarely used and was visited only by Satele Macgregor occasionally. He also kept their new apartment in order and that was no mean feat. He did have a lot of service droids and R2 units helping him out which was nice. Overall Alfred felt satisfied with his place in the universe, then a call came that would change his life forever.

He had just finished cleaning the older apartment when he heard a beeping noise coming from one of the video screens. He activated it and was surprised to see Senator Organa staring back at him.

"Senator Organa to what do I owe this rare pleasure?"

"Good to see you as well Alfred," replied the Senator. "I've just been given an anonymous tip that someone is going to break into the Macgregor's old apartment complex and i thought you should know."

Alfred wondered who would want to break into the old apartment complex. There wasn't anything of real value here except the few vehicles that were in the lower levels of the apartment.

"Thank you for the heads up Senator." And Alfred turned the video screen off then started getting to work preparing for the arrival of the intruder.

As they neared the spaceport where John's ship was parked he saw Sonnie standing at the entrance gate. He had first met her when he went to Mandalore to see what was going on there and to see if he could help the former government in anyway. He had been sorry to hear that Duchess Satine had been killed a while before he had gotten there. He and the other cadets along with Cracken's help had managed to retrieve her body and escape that lawless world and traveled to Coruscant. The air speeder landed and John opened the door and motioned for Sonnie to get in. She got in and sat next to him.

"Where to sir?" asked the driver. "A few blocks away from the old Macgregor apartment." The driver turned and looked at John questioningly but didn't say anything and fired up the speeder.

They got to their destination and John payed the driver a good number of credits for him to spend and keep a tight lip as to who his passengers were. They got to a computer terminal not too far from the apartment and Soniee set up shop by placing a spike into the terminal and figuring out the basic layout of the neighborhood as well as gaining access to the apartments security programming.

"Find anything?" John asked knowing that she was one of the best computer whizzes he had ever met. "There are a few security measures up but they aren't linked to the apartment's security feed. It looks as if the apartment is on a separate level of security from every building around it."

"Can you gain access from the apartment's security from here?" John asked

"It should be possible just give me a few seconds." Soniee replied.

John waited while Soniee looked through the different security measures of the old apartment. It wasn't really old just not as new as the one that his parents were using. It could still be used as a good base of operations for what he needed to do while he was on Coruscant. _Plus dad might still have some of his old equipment and vehicles stored there. He may not want any of the new kids finding out about his past. _John thought.

"I got it," Soniee said.

John walked back to her and sat next to her and looked down at the screen. "So what are we looking at here?" John asked. Soniee pointed to the screen. "This is the entire layout of the apartment and all of the different security measures and relays that are supposed to be up." "Supposed to be up?" John asked noticing the word choice. Soniee nodded and explained "as far as I can tell the security measures that are supposed to be up normally, are shut down."

John thought for a moment. _Alfred._

"Okay good work Soniee," John said and then pulled the climbing gloves that were in Soniee's computer case out.

"Wait what are you doing?" She asked not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Well someone's already turned the security measures off so that's one less thing that we need to worry about. Now all I need to do is get inside the apartment and see what Alfred will say about this whole intruder business."

Soniee didn't like the idea of John doing this, but he had been in much more difficult situations than this before. "Alright just be careful. You know we're counting on you coming back." John gave her a small smile. "I know." "In the mean time I want you to walk around the neighborhood and study anything that you might find useful for us, and keep out of trouble. I don't want you getting hurt again." Soniee nodded and wondered if he truly meant what he said. "Got it I'll be waiting for your word." John nodded and then headed to the direction of the apartment.

He walked quickly not wanting to waste time and keep Soniee exposed for too long. He reached the apartment in a few minutes and found a spot that wouldn't let anyone get a good line of sight on him. He put his gloves on and then started climbing. The gloves had a sticking ability that allowed them to stay attached to any kind of surface. John climbed being sure not to go too fast or too slow. It took him a full fifteen minutes to get to the top where the balcony was located and then he climbed up it and stood for a minute catching his breath.

John saw that the door to the apartment was already open and walked through it knowing Alfred would be waiting for him. As he entered he saw a man standing with his back to him. He was tall and had a crop of white hair on his head. "When Senator Organa contacted me about a potential intruder, I wasn't sure what to make of it at first." John stopped walking and listened. "For the longest time my master believed that he only had four children. He never listened to me and my belief that you might still be alive."


	5. Digging Deeper

Digging Deeper

**Hey guys here's a new chapter and the plot is thickening. I'm introducing a new character in the form of an astromech droid as well as a familiar face to the Star Wars universe. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave any comments or suggestions for me. I'd appreciate some feedback. I'll say it again just so people aren't confused: i don't own any part of Star Wars. Hey guys the chapters are back in the right order sorry about the mix up.  
**

Thomas Macgregor was having a rough day. First the report from his wife that a transport from Alderaan which was carrying vital goods for the war, was attacked by an unknown force of mercenaries and all the supplies were taken from the ship. Then there was a report that there had been no survivors in the attack and that made whoever did this that much more deadly to the galaxy. And when he had gotten out of the trial with Senator Organa he headed back to the family apartment and there he learned of William's disappearance at the docks. He had gotten into some trouble but a stranger helped him out of it. Now he was busy telling William that he wasn't going to be given any of his normal privileges because of his actions.

"Now go to your room and start packing. We're going to be heading back to Alderaan soon."

William nodded and headed for his room. Thomas sat down after standing up and talking to his son. He looked out the window of his apartment complex and just stared for a minute. Then he heard the familiar sound of a gunship setting down. He got up from his chair and looked to see who was making a call. Then he saw a very familiar figure. His daughter Satele was leaving the gunship in tow with a young Police Officer.

"Have fun with the investigation General." One of the clones said. "You know I'd rather be with you guys cutting droids up. Make sure you don't win the war until I get back." "Whatever you say sir, but I won't make any promises." Satele turned away from the ship as it left and headed back towards the Temple.

Thomas walked towards Satele and gave her a hug. "Satele it's good to see you again. I wasn't expecting a visit from you."

Satele hugged her father and said "I know but it turns out the Council has given me an assignment which they feel is very important for the security of Coruscant. So I'm going to be doing that along with Officer Blake here."

As she finished she motioned to Blake and he stepped forward and shook Thomas's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Macgregor," Blake said.

"And you as well Officer Blake or may I call you John instead?" Satele turned to Blake at the mention of his first name.

"You never told me your first name was John," Satele said surprise coming out of her voice.

"Probably because you didn't ask for it," replied Blake. He turned back to Thomas Macgregor and said "John's fine but I normally go with Blake."

"Very well then Blake it's nice to meet you again. You've grown up since last I saw you." Satele was looking at her father wondering what his history was with Officer Blake. But before she could ask her younger brother came running out of his room. He tackled her legs and wrapped his arms around her knees.

"Oh bullocks William stop it you're going to break something." She said recovering quickly from his surprise attack.

"Dad didn't say you were going to be here."

William said letting go of his sister's legs. "Yes well this isn't a social call sadly." She turned back to her father and said "We need all the information you guys have on the attack on the supply ship that was attacked when it left Alderaan. As well as any information you have on a man called Trenox."

Thomas nodded and said "William go back to your room and finish getting packed. We have business to discuss."

William pouted and said "Can't I be a part of it to dad?" Thomas shook his head.

"Not this time. Now you need to do what I've asked and finish packing." "But I haven't even started packing yet." William replied.

"If he needs help with his things I don't object getting some of the things situated." Blake said. Both Satele and Thomas turned and looked at him, "fine join us when you're ready to. There's a turbo lift at the end of the hallway. Press the last button in the lift. You'll see where we are." Thomas said. He turned back to his daughter and they walked out the door and towards the turbo lift.

Blake turned towards William and asked "So where's your room?" William motioned to another area of the apartment and Blake followed him.

"Why didn't you go down with my dad and sister?" William asked.

"I felt they needed some time together. Also when your sister heard my first name she seemed a little distant until you came in and tackled her."

"Why what's your first name?" William queried.

"It's John." Blake said. "Oh I see the problem she has with it." Blake turned and looked down at William.

"Really is there a problem with my name?" William shook his head. "No not with you, but I think my sister was close to someone who was named John. Don't really know anything about it though it was before I was born I."

_That makes sense if her twin was named John. _Blake thought and he made sure not to mention it to Satele unless she brought it up. They got to Williams room and John saw a bed in one area of the room. A dresser with clothes was in another area and in one corner there was a place with holo books and video recordings that Blake assumed were studies that William had to attend to. He looked at William and said "So where do we start?"

Satele walked next to her father as they went towards the turbo lift at the end of the hall. She glanced at him and saw that he had more gray hairs than when she'd last seen him. They got into the lift and he pushed the last button on the lift and in zoomed downwards.

"So how do you know Officer Blake?" She asked her father wanting to know how much he knew. "Before the kidnapping of your brother, your mother and I decided to set up funds to help orphanages on Alderaan, Coruscant and other worlds. We used those funds to provide the necessary materials for children to grow up in an environment that would be better for them than if they were to live on the streets." The lift ground to a halt and the door opened to a large room with a ton of gadgets and machines that served several different purposes.

"Officer Blake's parents were killed when he was young. That's how he ended up in one of the orphanages that your mother and I provided for."

This left some Satele with some questions of her own for Blake when the time deemed it appropriate of course. They walked over to the computer at the far side of the wall and her father sat down in it. He started typing and pulling up all different kinds of files linked to the shipment of weapons that was destroyed. Satele looked at the files and saw pictures of the Republic Cruiser that was destroyed.

_There's more to this attack than just acquiring weapons and supplies for an army. _Satele thought as she saw more of the pictures.

"What are you thinking?" Her father asked her. "Just that this seems a lot more coordinated and planned than any normal hit and run by some pirates."

Thomas nodded in agreement "those are my thoughts as well." Then he pulled up a file that had the picture of a scientist on it. He was bald and appeared to be in his mid-forties.

"Who's that?" Satele asked.

"This is Paldis Doxin he was one of the leading researchers on a new scientific team started up by Wilhuff Tarkin. His main goal was to start looking at ways to convert hypermatter into a new energy source for us to use other than Tibana gas and other resources we use for producing energy. He was also on that ship and he appears to have been dead since then."

Satele bit her lip at the mention of Tarkin's name. _No wonder strange things are happening when that guy's involved. We better hope he doesn't get more power than he already has or he might blow up a planet. _

"Do you think that Tarkin had anything to do with this attack?" Thomas looked at his daughter with a wary look.

"I don't know Satele. The more I think about it the less likely it seems like this was some random attack as you said earlier. If there is a connection you could attend a party that Tarkin is throwing at one of his houses in the area. It isn't happening for a few days but there are going to be a lot of big name Senators, business owners, traders, military officers and even a Jedi have been invited from what I hear."

Satele raised her eyebrows at the mention of a Jedi. "Were you invited to this party?" She asked.

"Yes I was but I declined in favor of going back to Alderaan and seeing the rest of my family." Satele thought quickly as she paced the area around the computer. While she was doing this the lift going up to the upper levels of the apartment dinged and Blake stepped out of it.

"Sorry I'm late just finished helping William pack up." He saw Satele pacing and thinking about something that is causing a great deal of concentration.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It appears that there are several different forces all coming into play here." Satele said and stopped pacing.

"Do you know if Rex ever saw a lightsaber at Trenox's side when he was in the sewers?" Blake thought for a minute "not that I'm aware of why?"

Satele brought up some pictures of the ship and pointed at two areas that had perfect circles cut into them.

"Only a lightsaber or some metal eating substance can make a circle that perfect. And since you found out that Trenox had a connection to this attack, he must be either a former Jedi or…" both Thomas and Blake looked at her, "or what?" they asked in unison.

"That Trenox could be a Sith apprentice." This last sentence hanged in the air as both Blake and Thomas looked at each other.

Satele looked at her father and asked "Do you still have the invitation to the party?"

Thomas nodded, "yes I was debating on whether or not to attend it."

"Well since you aren't planning on going to the party I believe that Officer Blake and I can go in your place." Thomas thought about this for a minute.

"Well I can't think of a better way of getting more information about this incident." "Good inform Tarkin that a Macgregor will be attending the party and will be bringing a guest along as well." Blake didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait a minute aren't Jedi supposed to avoid things like this?"

Satele looked at him and replied "Master Windu and the Council have authorized me to any means to uncover this threat. I am going to do that by attending this party and seeing what Tarkin has to say about this incident." Blake nodded conceding to her logic.

Satele looked at her father and asked "is the wreckage still in space or has it been removed to a shipyard?"

"It's still there as far as I know" he replied.

Satele nodded "Good that means we might be able to find something in the wreckage to help us with this investigation."

Blake nodded in agreement. If there was anything that they could use to help this investigation, the site where the attack took place might provide some answers for them.

Thomas got up from his seat. "Well if you're going out there then you'll need some equipment. He walked around the room and started collecting several different objects. He returned with an armful of supplies including a green and white astromech droid.

"You'll probably need these if you're going to be working in space for a while." He handed them two black uniforms that were very elastic and had a neck guards that were attached with some a black fiber which provided mobility and allowed the neck to move comfortably. The helmet he gave them was an open face helmet and it fit snugly onto the head and attached to the suit. Lastly he gave them a small pack which allowed the wearer to carry different items in it depending on what they needed.

"Thanks for the equipment dad I'm sure they'll come in useful," Satele said and then she looked at the astromech droid.

"Which droid is this?"

The droid beeped and whistled his name and Thomas said "This is E-3 and he will be able to help you with any mechanical problems either on your ship or in the derelict." Satele looked at her dad and hugged him not knowing when she'd see him again.


	6. Evil Plans

Evil Plans

**Hi everyone here's a chapter that will reveal what the bad guys are up to. Hope you like it. It's a lot shorter than what I normally write so it should be a nice relief I guess. Also I'm going to be getting back to my other story which is an Avatar: The Last Airbender Story. If you want the name it's called The Story of Delta. I think I may do a chapter from each series every other week, but I'm not sure about that yet, guess it'll depend on how much time I have after and before work. Anyways enjoy this chapter and keep giving me feedback. **

Count Dooku sat behind his desk waiting for a call from his master. He had been very busy. Being the Separatist leader was no small feat and as such he was responsible for overseeing everything that went on in the Confederacy. But it was this next plan that would definitely give the Republic a deeper sense of insecurity than it had been in before. Trenox, one of his acolytes, had seized a vital part of their plan from a ship leaving Alderaan and he was now on Coruscant waiting for the signal to begin the revolt.

A beeping brought the Count out of his reverie and he answered and knelt before his master. "Yes my master." The holographic image of Lord Sidious looked down on his most faithful servant.

"I have been informed that a Police Officer from Coruscant has been assigned to work with a Jedi and they are to investigate rumors of an Underworld revolution that might happen on Coruscant."

The Count looked up in surprise. _No one was supposed to have figured out what was happening until it was too late. _

"This is most troubling. What is it you want me to do master?"

"Send one of your other acolytes to the wreckage of the cruiser and have them hold up this investigation as long as they can. It will buy us time for you to get to Coruscant and then the plan will come to fruition."

Count Dooku bowed his head and asked "Do you know which Jedi has been dispatched to oversee this investigation?"

Lord Sidious nodded and said "The Jedi who has been assigned is Satele Macgregor, the twin sister of your former apprentice." This took Count Dooku by surprise. "Surely the Jedi wouldn't rely on someone so young for a situation like this?"

"Don't underestimate her Count. After her brother's kidnapping Satele has become a prodigy under the tutelage of Master Windu." "If she ever finds out what really happened to her brother, she would be a very deadly opponent to face."

This revelation made Count Dooku realize how serious the situation was and knew that it had to be contained as much as possible. "Very well my Lord. It shall be done." With that the message was terminated and Count Dooku sat behind his desk and started getting to work figuring out which of his acolytes would be just right for this job.


	7. Settling In and Heading Out

Settling In and Heading Out

For a minute John didn't know what to say to Alfred. He just stood there wondering what was going through the man's head. Sure he could check it for himself but he didn't want to abuse his powers. John wanted Alfred to talk and treat him like a real person. Still he felt that he should say something.

"So is that what they told my parents. That I was dead or worse and that they shouldn't hold onto the past?" As he spoke Alfred started walking towards the counter that had a few glasses on it.

"The Jedi didn't know what had happened to you. A few of them searched for you, but it was in vain." He poured himself a glass of water and kept talking.

"Your father didn't believe them after they had reported that you couldn't be found. He spent the next three years looking for you." Alfred took a sip of water and looked at John.

John looked down at the ground and thought for a minute. _Mom and Dad were probably devastated when they learned of my abduction. If the things they say about my dad are true, then he wouldn't have given up as easily as the Jedi would have. It must have hurt Mom worse when he was gone and a lot more when he returned without me. _

John looked back up at Alfred. "Does my father blame himself for what happened to me?"

Alfred looked a little puzzled. "What do you mean sir?" John thought that Alfred knew what he meant, but maybe he was wanted to talk about it.

"Does my father blame himself for letting the Jedi take my sister and me when we were young and allow the Order to train us? If he hadn't then this might have never have happened."

Alfred knew what John was trying to get at. "Your father doesn't blame himself any more than your mother does. They were both honored to send their kids off to the Jedi Order for them to fulfill their destinies."

John shook his head and muttered "Destiny," under his breath.

"What?" Alfred asked not sure if he heard the word.

John looked back at him and said "I said destiny. In all of my travels and lessons that I've had this seems to be something that keeps coming back. I don't know why but to me it seems that those who focus on that particular ideology seems to forget or not bother remembering that it's the choices that we make that ultimately shape what happens around us and who we are."

Alfred was surprised by John's insight into this difficult concept. "Well be that as it may, I don't presume to tell you what to believe or think. Neither can I say the same for your father. I don't know how things would've turned out if your parents hadn't given you and Satele up to the Jedi. But I do know that they are proud of having a daughter in the Order."

John looked at Alfred and wondered if he was going to talk about something that was a very sensitive topic to him. "And my parents still believe me to be dead or worse?"

Alfred sighed not wanting to get too personal with this conversation, but he knew that it wouldn't rest until John had answers.

"Your parents have moved on sir. The best way to cure a pain like theirs is time. If they knew that you had been kidnapped and taken who knows where how do you think they'd react?"

John knew that this was all probably going to happen anyways once he revealed himself. "My dad would probably be a perpetual state of denial until he saw me with his own eyes. As for my mom I'd imagine she'd go into a state of shock and maybe even faint if she saw me alive again."

Alfred nodded and asked "And what of your sister?"

"Which one?" John countered.

That stopped Alfred short for a minute. "How do you know you have more sisters?" He asked.

"It doesn't really matter right now does it?" John said hoping Alfred wouldn't pursue the issue further.

"It does matter. If you've found out then I need to be made aware of it." Alfred said not wanting to push John too hard.

"Why so you can tell my parents that their first born child wasn't kidnapped?" John asked knowing that wasn't really a fair question for Alfred.

Alfred shook his head, "No I need to know because after you were taken your father put me in charge of looking out for your mother when he was gone. And when she had the other kids he made me promise to look after them when he couldn't or if his wife was too busy."

This new information made John stop walking and think. _Well I already told Senator Organa about meeting William I may as well tell Alfred. _John looked at Alfred and said "I met William today in the marketplace."

Alfred was speechless for a minute. He drank from his glass again and then asked "You met William and he didn't recognize you?"

That made John chuckle a little. "It's kind of hard for someone to recognize someone who they don't really know or aren't too familiar with."

Alfred knew John was right but still. "And he never saw the physical connection that you had with him?"

John shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." This made Alfred more relieved than he'd felt in a while.

Then he asked "What are you doing here John?" John sat down in one of the chairs and started telling Alfred of what had brought him back to Coruscant. Alfred listened with each new revelation was amazed at how John had grown up and managed to survive the horrible conditions he had been through.

"So you think that these criminal organizations might try some sort of coup here on Coruscant?" Alfred asked.

John nodded, "All I have are my suspicions and connections and what they've told me. But it seems that if this does happen the Republic will be caught off guard and they don't need any more surprises."

Alfred nodded in agreement. First the bombing of the power grids which crippled Coruscant's powerfor a long time and kept prolonging the war. Then the attack on the Jedi Temple ended up in an investigation and the chasing down of a Jedi Padawan. Alfred knew that Satele had been hurt by that because she was good friends with Ahsoka.

"What do you intend to do while you're here?" Alfred asked.

"My team and I need a base of operations where we can be safe for a while. From there I'll go out and make certain contacts that might help us identify where this threat might come from. At the same time if you agree to this, you need to move about as usual without letting anyone know about my return. I don't want people knowing I'm here until the time is right."

Alfred thought about this for a bit. He knew that Satele had been given an assignment from the Jedi Council. He wondered if their paths would cross during this investigation.

"Well I don't have a problem letting you use the apartment. Your parents rarely use it anyways. Just make sure you let your team know to put everything back to where they found it."

John nodded in agreement then asked "Is my father's old complex still working downstairs?"

"Yes it is," replied Alfred wondering what John would want with all that equipment.

"Good I'm going to let my team know that we're going to be staying here for a while. It'll be nice to be back in my parent's apartment."

John keyed his comlink and said "Soniee you there?"

He waited a little bit for her reply. "I'm here what is it?"

"We have a place to stay for however long this operation is going to take." John said.

"Good glad you finally settled things down up there. You want me to contact the others and let them know about the apartment?" Soniee asked.

"No I'll let Cracken know. He'll get the others here no problem. Come on up to the apartment and meet me in the lower levels."

"Wait your apartment has more levels underground?" Soniee queried.

"Yeah just come into the building and Alfred will let you know where I am. I'll let contact the others that way we'll all be here for the night."

"Copy that I'm on my way," Soniee said. "See you shortly Alderaan out."

John turned off the comlink then put in the frequency he used for contacting Cracken. "Cracken you copy?"

"Loud and clear kid what's up?"

"We have our base of operations get the cadets together and find an air speeder that'll get you to the apartment. Leave C-4 with the ship. He'll look after it."

"Okay we'll be over shortly. Do you want me to turn on the intruder countermeasures on the ship?"

John thought about this for a minute. "Yeah may as well. C-4's a good droid but you never know what could happen in a spaceport."

"Alright I'll do that then we'll be on our way."

"I'll see you guys shortly then, Alderaan out." John turned the comlink off and then headed for the turbo lift that headed down to the lower levels of the apartment.

Satele gunned the air speeder towards the spaceport where the ship that she and Blake would be taking to the place where the downed Republic Cruiser was, just outside of Alderaanian space. The ship they would be taking was a GS-100 salvage ship which was procured by her parents company before the Clone Wars. It had arms that could be used to move floating debris from their path. It had a weapons system but that wouldn't help them if they were attacked by Separatist droid ship. Satele hoped no one else knew about the plan. She was determined to prove herself worthy of being trusted with solo assignments without her Master's help.

They got to the spaceport where their ship was parked and landed on a pad not too far away from it. Satele landed the speeder and as they got out Blake got E-3 off of the back of the speeder. The droid whistled in thanks and put its gears down. Satele got the two packs that held most of the equipment that they would need. She handed one to Blake and they walked towards the ship.

Blake was in awe of the spaceport. Sure he had lived most of his life on a city planet where you could see ships come and go, but he had never been to a spaceport before, except on a few training missions with the Coruscant Security Force. One ship in particular caught his eye. It was a freighter of some kind that he hadn't seen before.

Clustered around the ramp of the ship were four people. One was a man who was about five foot five with red hair. Even though he wasn't that tall, he seemed to command an air of respect of the three younger people around him.

As he and Satele walked by them they heard him say "Okay here's the deal. Agent Alderaan has contacted me about the situation. We have a place to stay until we're done here after that who knows what's going to happen. My instructions are to leave the ship and C-4 until we get things situated at the apartment."

Blake and Satele kept walking. He shouldered his pack and asked her "What do you think that was all about?"

Satele shook her head just as confused as he was.

"I'm not sure. But it's something secretive if an agent is involved."

Blake looked at her "Do you know who that Agent Alderaan person is the one the red head mentioned?"

Satele looked at Blake and said "No. But I have heard rumors of someone who had been able to get into Separatist places that were either heavily guarded, or the Republic never tried to get into. Maybe that's the person they're referring to."

Blake nodded "Yeah I had heard similar rumors while I was with the police force."

"Aren't you still with the police force?" Satele asked not sure if he was misspeaking.

"I'm still with the police force, but this is a sensitive mission and I don't want to leave a trail for anyone to follow if things get heavier than we anticipated." And Blake motioned to the civilian clothes that he was wearing instead of his Police Uniform.

Blake stopped talking as they neared the ship. A manifest droid came up and said, "Your ship is ready to go."

"Thank you. Are there any documents or cargo records that need my attention?" Satele asked the droid.

"No mam everything is in order." Satele looked over the data file that the droid was holding out for her to read.

"Good don't want any surprises now do we?" But Satele took the file just in case she needed something to read on the way to the site.

Satele and Blake got into the ship and headed towards the cockpit. Satele sniffed the air and tried not to gag.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad." Blake said as they settled into the chairs.

"I know I've been in worse smelling places, but sometimes you need to get a reality check," Blake nodded.

Growing up in the slums of Coruscant he knew exactly what she meant. Satele sat in the pilot's seat and Blake sat next to her. He had flown a few times before, but never something like this. Satele fired up the engines and they were off the ground and heading towards the unknown.


	8. A Past Revealed

A Past Revealed

Blake was sitting in his chair in the cockpit reading up on a few things to pass the time during hyperspace. Satele had already plotted a course for getting to the ship that was a derelict outside of Alderaanian space, but just to be safe she used a maneuver she liked to call the Tri-Force maneuver. It was where you plotted three planets in the computer system and by jumping to those planets in any order; the shape you'd form would be a triangle. What it had to do with the Force Blake didn't know. Satele was the one piloting not him. Besides her astronavigation skills Blake wanted to know more about her, he just didn't know how to bring up something that she might not want to talk about.

So while she was sleeping he decided to look up what he could about her on the ship's computer. When he had gotten into the Police Force on Coruscant he found that he had a certain level of skill with machines and computers, but instead of working at a desk or in a garage he wanted to be a part of the forces that took care of dangerous criminals. When he accessed the computer he looked up Satele's family history and what he saw really surprised him. Her family had a long tradition of serving the Republic that dated back to the days of The Old Republic. In fact that was partially how she had been given her name. He saw that some of her ancestors had served with the Supreme Commander of Republic Forces Jace Malcolm and the Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan. _Guess that's how her parents named her _Blake thought.

"You know a computer will only tell you so much about a person's past."

The sudden voice from behind him made Blake nearly jump out of his seat. He turned around to see Satele standing at the entrance to the cockpit and then she walked in and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Sorry," Blake replied and got back under control.

There was silence for a little while longer before Satele said "If you want to know something about me or my families' history just ask." Blake didn't know if she was being nice or if she really did want to talk about her past.

Blake thought for a little while longer then asked, "How did you get recruited by the Jedi Order?"

Satele knew he'd want to know why she was a part of the Order besides the fact that she was Force sensitive.

"My family has a long history of Jedi who've served the Republic as well as ordinary men and women who fell in love and managed to raise families dedicated to the Republic."

Satele paused wondering how far back she should go. "I guess I'll start at the beginning for my family at least." "My dad was a bounty hunter from Mandalore. He almost always brought his bounties in alive. He never killed them if he could help it."

"Were they bad people?" Blake asked. "As my dad used to say 'the badder they are the bigger the reward'."

Satele replied then she amended herself. "Not all of them were bad. Some of them were good, they had just 'forgotten' to repay their employers and my dad was a very persuasive man and they'd give their employer's the money they had promised them."

"Anyways my dad was on a job for The Exchange and it had taken him to Alderaan. It was there that he met my mother. They were in the marketplace in the Capital City and I guess my dad was just struck dumb by her beauty."

Blake nodded "I can certainly see why." This made Satele blush a deep shade of scarlet at the compliment.

"Watch it Officer Blake. I don't want you making the mistake of only looking at the physical aspect of a person. In fact quite often what we don't see in a person is more important than what we do see." Satele's insight into this situation made Blake rethink everything he knew about Jedi and their code.

Satele continued speaking. "Anyways after my father got the job done for The Exchange he moved to Alderaan and started asking if anyone needed a bodyguard or extra security for any reason. His questions caught the attention of Senator Organa and he ended up employing him and this led to him eventually meeting my mother."

"My mother's family has had close ties to the House Organa on Alderaan dating back to the days of The Old Republic as you have seen. Eventually they realized that they did have feelings for each other and he married her and started a family."

Blake wondered if she was going to go into more detail about her twin when she said "When the doctors told my parents that my mother was carrying twins, they were both surprised and overjoyed at the news."

Satele paused after this and wondered if her parents regretted doing what they had, but they had seen it as their duty to serve the Republic in any way they could.

"It wasn't long after we were born that my parents were contacted by the Jedi Council. They had heard of our birth and wanted to see if we were as strong in the Force as our ancestors were. They sent Master's Windu and Luminara Unduli to see if my brother and I had what they were looking for." Satele paused and looked at the navigation computer and saw that they were coming up on Onderon and that they needed to fuel up before finishing their course to Alderaan.

She took them out of hyperspace and they were given permission to land at a platform in the Capital City of Onderon. Onderon had just been liberated from Separatist control with a little help from the Jedi and Satele knew Ahsoka had been involved and even started developing feelings for the newly appointed Senator Lux Bonteri.

Ahsoka had asked Satele what should she do about them and Satele had told her to keep them in check, but also to see if they were real. Satele had grown feelings for some of her friends including her Clone Captain, but she never acted upon those feelings. If she did, there might be catastrophic events afterwards. They finished fueling up and headed back out to complete the last leg of their journey.

As they entered hyperspace Blake wanted to ask Satele more about if the Jedi had found what they were looking for, but Satele insisted that they put the suits that her father had given them on before they did anything else. Satele headed for one room and Blake went to another room. The material was thick but flexible which allowed for maximum movement and even had a small shield generator installed in it. Blake wondered why that had been installed. He left his room and was out in the hall at the same time that Satele entered the hallway. For a moment Blake couldn't think of anything to say as he stared at her. The suit Satele was wearing was exactly the same as his, but it offered a glimpse as to her figure which had been covered up by her robes.

Satele gave a slight cough and this returned Blake to his senses. She gestured towards the cockpit and he went ahead of her.

_Come on man don't think with that part of your body. Use your brain not your male physiology. Don't get into trouble especially when it comes to Jedi. _

Blake sat down in his seat and Satele sat in the pilot's chair and put in the course for Alderaan. The cockpit was engulfed by the white streaks of light that made up hyperspace.

During the last part of the journey Blake wanted to know more about Satele's life at the Temple and asked, "So did the Jedi find what they were looking for?"

Satele waited a bit before saying, "Yes they did. They were looking for more Jedi potentials and found that my brother and I had inherited our families' connection to the Force and then asked our parents if they would give us to the Order so they could train us."

Blake wondered what it must have been like to give up two children to the Order at the same time.

"Naturally given our families history of serving the Republic as Jedi or soldiers on the battle field both our parents agreed to send us off to be trained."

Satele stopped for a minute and thought about all the tricks she and her brother would play on each other and the other initiates at the Temple. Whenever they were around people would be called 'The Dynamic Duo'.

And then came that fateful day. _She and her brother had been assigned to different teams in a common exercise which involved taking fruit from a stand in the marketplace close to the Temple and return it to Master Yoda. She had gotten the fruit and her team moved to intercept John's team. He had rushed towards her after she taunted him and he fell in the hole. Satele hadn't noticed it as she ran down that alleyway and then when he ran to her he fell. Satele rushed to the hole and saw that John was lying face down. She said 'don't worry I'll get help.' She then raced to Master_ _Yoda and told him about what had happened. He and the entire group of younglings went to the place where John had fallen. But when they got there, all they could find was the robe John had been wearing._

"Satele are you okay?" Blake asked seeing if she was alright.

Satele looked up coming out of her reverie. "Yeah I'm fine just a slight memory lapse."

"Was it about your brother?" Blake said wanting to know if she'd concede and tell him a little about what happened.

Satele looked out the viewport of the cockpit and didn't say anything for a long time.

Blake wondered just how close she was to her twin before he disappeared. "You remember what you said about what people don't see is more important than what we do see?" Blake asked. Satele nodded. "Well it seems to me that this is something that you're holding on to without having a way to let go of it."

Satele lowered her head. She knew he was right and that if she wasn't thinking clearly it could hurt their mission.

"I know it's been fifteen years, but I still remember everything that happened after we found out that John was missing. My parents were told and my mother broke down weeping. My dad comforted her as best he could. And when he heard the Jedi couldn't find his missing son, he went out looking for him." Blake listened to the bitterness and pain in Satele's voice

"For three long years he searched all in vain. He flew from one part of the galaxy to the other in hopes of some news about his son, but he never heard anything."

Blake looked at her and saw a tear running down one side of her face. She wiped it away and looked at Blake and knew that right then, their relationship had changed.

Blake wanted to comfort her, but he didn't really know how to. So he decided to give her a little bit of his past.

"When I was about four years old my mom was killed in a speeder crash. I was young so I don't remember it that well. Then my dad was killed while trying to get through a gang fight and I remember that one just fine."

Satele looked at Blake wondering what it must have been like to grow up without parents or someone to talk or guide him.

"So how did you end up in an orphanage?" She asked.

"A Jedi had come down into the lower sections of Coruscant looking for someone. He searched in vain but I knew the Lower levels fairly well and I helped him out. After he got the guy he asked me if I'd like to get out of the lower section of the city. I said yes and he took me to an orphanage in the upper part of Coruscant. I didn't know it at the time but it was one that your family had set up on Coruscant."

Satele knew that after talking to her father Blake had been raised in an orphanage.

"So why'd you decide to join the Police Force?" She asked.

"After what happened to my parents, I wanted to see if I could help out Coruscant. Make it safer for those who lived in the lower section." This surprised Satele.

She knew not many people could turn around their lives after tragedies like losing parents or loved ones. Just then the computer beeped and Satele got ready to bring the ship out of hyperspace.


	9. Clone Wars Father's Day PSA

Clone Wars Father's Day PSA

**Hi guys here's a little PSA in honor of Father's Day today. I based it off of one from Red verses Blue. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any thing from Star Wars just a few ideas and OC's.**

Anakin and Obi Wan are standing in the hangar of the Jedi Temple. They seem to be recording something in front of R2.

"Well hello there I'm Obi Wan Kenobi from the popular cartoon series Star Wars the Clone Wars." Obi Wan says.

"And I'm Anakin Skywalker from the same show," Anakin said.

"You know Anakin a special day's coming up this weekend and people may not know what it is."

Obi Wan said to his former apprentice. "Yes it is this weekend is the ann…" and Anakin cuts off in mid-sentence.

"No it isn't the anniversary of the TV series premiering. In fact it's a little more important than that."

"Whatever do you mean Obi Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Well this weekend is a very special weekend for some very special men maybe even one you know."

"Oh right hey Rex; drinks are on me after getting through that last mission."

"Actually Anakin its Father's Day," Obi Wan says to stop Anakin from embarrassing himself. Anakin turns and says "Oh Blast it."

"You know a lot of children and other family members are probably trying to remember what to get or do with their father on this special day." Obi Wan continues on.

"Not me I never had a father remember?" Anakin said

"That explains a lot," muttered Rex under his breath.

Obi Wan continued on "Let's remember that your father is a very unique and special person."

"Jerk," interjected Anakin under his breath.

"That can mean that going the safe route in getting a gift or doing something special might not be so safe." Obi Wan stated.  
"Why whatever do you mean Master?" Anakin asked feigning curiosity.

"Let's take a look at an example. Rex and Cody have volunteered to perform a little skit for us."

They turn to see Cody standing close to Rex and Cody says "Just to let you know I don't want to do this."

"Hey what are you complaining about? You just have to pretend to be my son instead of my brother."

"Yeah but at least you get to wear a cool set of Mandalorian armor," Cody replied.

"You know it's just my armor modified for some reason. Do you know how much it cost for me to get this armor all refitted just for doing this one scene?" Rex asked

"Don't you two make me come over there and start applying pressure to this very stressful situation, now get to demonstrating." Anakin said.

Cody sighed and turned back to Rex. "Father I'm glad that you decided to make me naturally instead of deciding to create me through a test tube. To show my appreciation here's a new set of power tools that you may or may never use after I give them to you."

"Son why would you think of getting me something that I may not ever use? It doesn't make any sense. Also you were never my son. We decided to adopt you from a droid foster family." They all turn to look at 3PO and R2 who gives a mean beep and whistle.

"Whoa that didn't go over too well now did it? To demonstrate what should really go on between a father and his child on Father's day we have Boba and Jango Fett here to help us out," Obi Wan says.

"Actually Master that won't really work out well." Anakin stated quickly.

"What do you mean, oh right uh too soon?" Obi wan asks.

Anakin nods "Now that you know what not to do here's a little skit to show you what to do. Take it away Ahsoka and Master Plo."

They turn and see Ahsoka and Master Plo standing next to his Jedi Starfighter.

"Master ever since you brought me to the Temple I've always considered you to be a father figure to me. So to show you my appreciation I gave your Starfighter some upgrades and also did some maintenance on your droid for you."

"Thank you little Soka, it means a lot to me. But being able to spend time with you is even more meaningful."  
"End scene. So there you have it fathers may not always want a gift from their children. Instead they may want to spend time with them and get to know them." Obi Wan said.

"But that last one didn't make any sense." Anakin protested.

"Oh well maybe if you get into a situation like this in the future it could save you a lot of pain and agony. So there you have it a brief summary of what you might be able to do for your father when his special day comes around and happy father's day." Obi Wan stops talking and the scene goes to black.


	10. Level Zero

Level Zero

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

Soniee and the rest of the cadets made their way down to the bottom level of the apartment complex where John and Alfred had already gone. They had come in two groups and walked to the apartment because it'd raise more questions if they had been dropped off at the apartment complex itself.

Airen Cracken, John's copilot had been with Korkie and Lagos and Amis had arrived shortly after they did. Together they went to the turbo lift at the end of hallway and Soniee hit the very bottom button on the control panel. She didn't know what to expect and judging by the looks of her fellow cadets neither did they.

The lift hit the bottom and the door opened up and a voice said "Welcome to Level Zero."

"I wonder what Level Zero is." Lagos said as they left the lift.

They were in what appeared to be under more than just the apartment complex above them. It seemed like they were under half the city block above them. In one area there was a place that housed a computer terminal that seemed to be connected to other systems as well. In another area there seemed to be several different kinds of vehicles most of which were covered up with one exception.

It had the look of a gunship that was used by the clones but there seemed to be several differences between the two. For one it was painted entirely in black and it didn't seem to have the design to carry anyone besides the pilot and a copilot. Then there were the weapon systems. Instead of the laser cannons that most gunships had on either side of the cockpit, there were two dual laser cannons on both of the wings as well as something that resembled two missile launchers that were also attached to complement the laser cannons. Besides those there were two devices that looked like floodlights attached to either side of the ships wings.

The room itself was well lit with numerous lights evenly spaced at the top of the ceiling giving the place a warmer feel to it that one would have expected. In another area of the room there was a place that looked like it was used for fixing machines. There were multiple R2 units in that area and they seemed to be working on something. And in one more area there seemed to be a weapons cache. Anything ranging from a sniper rifle to a blaster pistol appeared to be down here. There were also some heavy armaments like rocket launchers and even some jet packs.

While they were all taking in the sites they didn't see the two people who were already down here.

Cracken moved his head at the sound of voices, "I thought he would have had all of this stuff shut down."

"It was always shut down officially sir, but when Satele started doing work for the Order he reopened it up for her to use."

John nodded as he and Alfred walked by the computer terminal. "So how often does she come here then?"

Alfred shook his head "I couldn't really say. It all depends on what kind of assignment she and her master were given. If it involved finding something or someone which the Jedi resources couldn't find, then she'd come here to locate what or who they were looking for."

"And all this stuff," John asked gesturing towards the different vehicles in the room. "Before the start of the Clone Wars your father and mother were asked by the Chancellor to come up with designs for vehicles that might be used for different purposes."

Alfred stopped in front of the gunship. "This was the first prototype that your father helped another industry come up with. But they said that they'd need some different designs. Like one for a ship that could deploy a platoon of soldiers or different vehicles needed for large scale assaults."

"So how did dad end up with this one?" John asked.

"The team developing these different kinds of vehicles didn't really think this one had any practical use, which is absurd because it has all the same features as a regular gunship with some changes that your father made himself."

"Such as?" John asked.

"Well your father thought that instead of having the missile launchers on top, why not try putting them on a similar level as the laser cannons? They'd be able to give the ship just as much firepower as the other design."

"And the dual laser cannons?" "Those were designed for air support and even air to air combat."

That took John by surprise. "So this can fly in space then?"

Alfred shook his head. "That was one of the qualifications that the vehicle had to have in order to be approved which this design failed to meet. This specific design was mainly meant for maneuverability within the atmosphere and in between buildings. So if the Republic wanted to land forces from space, it had to have transports that could handle being in space which this one couldn't."

Alfred's talk about his father's work on these machines made John think even more that something was out of place. _If the Chancellor had wanted my father to work on designs like this before the war started, then he must have known that there was going to be a war no matter what happened with any peace talks between the Republic and the systems that wanted their independence. _

As John thought, he turned and saw that the five people who had traveled with him from Mandalore had arrived.

"Good to see you guys found your way here."

Airen nodded and walked towards John and Alfred.

"Alfred let me to introduce you to Airen Cracken, Amis, Lagos, Soniee and Korkie Kryze." Alfred nodded to each of them in turn.

Cracken turned to John and said "So what's the plan now?"

"Now the plan is to rest up for a while and get to work on some of these vehicles. They could be the difference between victory and defeat."

"And what about my aunt's body, what are we going to do with her?" Korkie asked.

Alfred looked at John and asked "You mean to tell me that you have the body of a relative of yours and you don't report it in?"

All the cadets looked at John and Korkie at the mention of this and waited for a response.

"You know how that would look Alfred if I were to reveal that a very prominent relative of mine was killed and I just happened to be in possession of her body and traveling with her nephew and my cousin?"

Alfred knew all too well what would happen if John were to reveal himself before he intended to.

"You're right sir I'm sorry I forgot that most of the galaxy doesn't know you still exist." John could tell by the look on the other cadets faces that they were all taken aback by this sudden secret that was kept from them.

John looked at Alfred and said "I need you to do me favor."

Alfred nodded "I'm here to serve sir."

"What I'm going to propose might not make a lot of sense now but it will be revealed in due time."

Alfred nodded figuring John would explain everything later.

"I need you to contact Senators Organa, Amidala, Chuchi and Bonteri as well as Master Kenobi. Tell them that a diplomatic package is waiting for them at the spaceport where our ship is located. Cracken and Korkie will be there to hand it over to them."

"Did you just call my aunt's body a diplomatic package?" Korkie said outraged that John wasn't being serious about the situation.

John turned and looked at him, "Korkie for this to work we need to be able to adapt to the situation at hand. Right now isn't the time for bringing up wounds like this. In time we will be able to mourn our aunts passing, but we need to focus on the task."

"Easy for you to say considering that no one besides us and a few others know you're still alive. "Korkie shouted at him.

Cracken stepped in between Korkie and John knowing that John could easily tear Korkie apart if he wanted to.

"Korkie you know as well as I do that considering what John's done for you and your group you shouldn't be acting this way."

Korkie tried to protest but Cracken overrode him.

"Yes you lost your aunt and you're confused, angry even, but thinking of revenge won't get you anywhere. All of these things that you're going through have a purpose."

"Like what?" Korkie asked.

Cracken looked at John and Alfred and then looked back down at Korkie.

"I don't know, but I do know that if John hadn't gone through what he had when he was being trained by Count Dooku, then he probably wouldn't be the man he is today."

Alfred and the other cadets gasped at the mention of Dooku's name. Korkie sat down on a chair looking defeated. Then he looked at John. "How do you do it?"

John looked at Korkie and said "What?"

"How do you move on from something like this?"

John walked over to Korkie and sat on a chair next to him.

"I don't know Korkie. For me when I escaped Dooku's grasp for the longest time all I wanted to do was find him and make him pay for what he did to me."

"What stopped you from giving in?" Korkie asked.

"When you've been down the darkest paths the dark side has to offer and then you realize that you're free from your tormentors clutches, and then you start to figure out that there was something that you had all along, it was just kept from you."

Korkie looked at John and asked "What was kept from you?" Korkie asked.

"The ability to make choices that very few people can make, the ability to make the right choice."

There was a silence after John finished speaking. Lagos walked up to Korkie and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off. Instead he looked up at her and then the rest of the group. Then he looked back to John and said, "Very well I will do as you've asked."

John nodded and said "I won't say to forget about your feelings that you had for your aunt. That is something that will almost be impossible to do. But there is a way to move past this pain."

Korkie looked at him wanting to know what he'd tell him. "Use this pain and experience as a focal point for whatever you do in the future. Find a way to turn this tragedy around and use it to help others, not only your-self. That is the ultimate accomplishment of moving on from what you've been through. If you succeed, you will be a better man and a better person in the end." Korkie looked down at the ground and nodded and then he got up and left the basement with Cracken.

After Korkie and Cracken left the basement the other three cadets turned and looked at John. John knew that they were trying to see if there were any physical similarities between himself and Korkie. Soniee more so than the others was trying to see a connection, but for the life of her she couldn't see a physical similarity between John and Korkie. Korkie had blond hair and blue eyes with no cleft chin while John had brown hair and brown eyes and a cleft chin as well as a scar going up and down his left eye.

Lagos decided to break the silence in the room. "Why is the lowest level of the apartment called Level Zero?"

She turned her head from John to Alfred hoping one of them would answer.

John gave Alfred a nod and he explained. "It's called Level Zero because John's father gave it that name when he moved to Coruscant and he needed a place to carry out his other job besides protecting Senator Organa."

"What exactly was his other job?" Amis asked.

"If Mr. Macgregor wasn't protecting the Senator he'd be hired by the Police Departments to help them locate criminals and other potential threats to the Republic. This was his base of operations if you will."

And Alfred gestured to the computer terminal as well as the other vehicles and the weapons cache in the different areas.

"So he wasn't doing bounty hunting I take it?" Soniee inquired.

Alfred shook his head. "No ma'am. He gave up that line of work when he met John's mother."

John cleared his throat and got up from the chair. "Well that's enough stories for now Alfred."

Alfred nodded knowing John didn't want someone who the cadets didn't really know. "Yes sir."

"Right now I need you to get those messages to the senators and the Jedi who I've already told you about. In the mean-time the others and I will get to work on these vehicles and the equipment that we'll need."

Alfred nodded and went back to the lift that took him back to the upper levels. John looked around the room and at the other cadets and said "Right let's get cracking then."

They groaned as if it was an old joke that he had told too many times and they got to work.

**I'm hoping to do an Old Republic story that explains a lot more about John and Satele's ancestors and what they went through during the events of The Great War and in the war following that one. It's going to be based on the online mmorpg computer game and I hope to do a cross generational story for that series, but that's not going to be for a while. In the mean-time enjoy this story and please give me some reviews. I'm open to any criticism you might have for me.**


	11. An Unexpected Enemy

An Unexpected Enemy

**Hey guys here's a new chapter for you. As always I'm open to any criticism that you might have for me. I don't own Star Wars. **

Satele brought the ship out of hyperspace and saw that they were only a few meters away from the wrecked ship. In the distance, her home planet Alderaan was floating. She could see clouds swirling in different patterns on the surface occasionally giving way so she could see the mountains and plains that made up Alderaan's landscape. For a minute she thought of her mother and sisters. They didn't even know she was here but that was the point of the mission.

Blake looked at Satele and saw that she had a far-away look in her eyes. "Hey Satele are you okay?"

He asked. Satele took one last glance at Alderaan and said "Yeah I'm fine."

She turned the ship so that it pointed at the wreckage of the cruiser that they had come here to investigate. Satele expertly piloted the ship so that one of the ships docking ports could attach to the other ship. She maneuvered it and then felt the ship shake as it got into position.

"Nice docking skills." Blake commented.

"Thanks," replied Satele.

"Now let's go see what the purpose of attacking this cruiser was."

Satele got up from her seat and grabbed her helmet. They'd need a supply of oxygen since the other ship had two holes in it that left the cruiser without a breathable atmosphere inside it. Blake followed her and had his helmet on as well. The droid Satele's father had given them E-3 was already waiting for them at the elevator which would take them to the other ship.

Satele and John got into position and both put their helmets on. The helmets fit snugly so that they allowed maximum movement with little discomfort. The doors opened on the other side and as soon as they walked in they started rising from the ground.

"Uh Satele what's going on?" Blake asked.

"The gravity controls on the ship must have been compromised in the attack. Guess someone didn't want people to have an easy time resisting whatever they had planned for them."

Blake nodded and asked "So how do we get through this?"

Satele looked at him and gave him a devious smile. "Well by pushing off of the surfaces and using the momentum to move of course. Didn't the Police Academy train you for something like this?"

Blake looked at her and knew she was just ribbing him in a teasing fashion. "We were trained to handle situations on a planet, not floating ships in space without gravity."

As Blake finished speaking he hit the ceiling of the ship.

"Well I'll give you a crash course in how to maneuver without gravity. Just make sure you stay close to me." Satele said and with that she pushed off a wall and headed towards the end of the hallway. Blake followed her as did E-3 who seemed to have rockets in his legs which gave him an easier time to move.

Blake followed Satele as throughout the ship and soon found he didn't mind not having gravity. It allowed for much easier movements that would normally take a lot of effort to do when gravity was in play. The cruiser was smaller than Blake had anticipated and within a few minutes they were at the computer terminal that was close to where the detention level. Satele was busy typing and trying to get through certain systems without any success.

Finally she said "E-3 plug in and see what you can find out." The droid beeped and flew to a terminal and started plugging in to the ships main computer.

Blake was inspecting their surroundings as the droid was getting into the system. There were a few dead clones as well as someone who looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Blake get over here, E-3's found something." Satele's voice brought Blake back to where he was.

"What is it?" Blake asked but before Satele could answer a holographic recording was playing.

In it there were several men including a few clones. Satele saw that one of the people in the recording had the look of a Republic agent. Another one looked like _a Jedi._ Satele stared at the man in dark robes and saw that he resembled Master Vos but that didn't make any sense.

The Republic agent was speaking. "The plan that I have filed with the Chancellor has changed."

He took out his pistol and pointed it at one of the three hooded men who were in front of him.

"The first one to talk gets to live," and he fired a shot close to the man's head and the man barely flinched at all.

"Who hired you to kidnap Dr. Doxin?"

Then he turned towards the other hooded man and said "Tell me about Trenox. Why is he interested in the Macgregor's energy project?"

He shot another bolt that again was just inches from his head.

"This is a lot of loyalty for mercenaries."

"Or perhaps he's wondering why you aren't letting your Jedi friend question them."

The reply came from the man who hadn't been questioned yet. This took the agent by surprise.

He stood up in front of him and said "Well at least you can talk."

The third man started speaking and Satele knew that it was Trenox.

"No one cared who I was until I started using the dark side of the Force." While he was speaking the agent knelt down and took the hood off of the man's face. Blake and Satele both saw that it was Trenox exactly as Captain Rex had described him.

"Who are you?" The agent asked.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what does matter is our plan."

Trenox replied and it was at this point that he gave Master Vos a slight look that was barely noticeable to the others.

The agent looked a little more confused at this response and then asked, "Was getting caught part of your plan?"

"Of course it was. Dr. Doxin refused the Separatist offer in favor of the Republic's and we had to know what he's told you."

It was during this conversation that one of the clones looked at the sensors of the ship and said "Sir."

But the agent was too caught up in the interrogation to pay attention. "Well great job on getting caught now what's the next step of your master plan?"

"Taking this cruiser," and Trenox stood up and without apparent effort the binders that were holding him were broken "With no survivors!"

It was at this point that Satele saw something she'd never forget. When Trenox finished speaking Master Vos turned and with a few quick strokes from his lightsaber he killed three of the guards around him and tossed a lightsaber to Trenox who activated it and killed the agent then the other clones that were in behind him. It was here that the holographic video ended.

There was a long silence after it ended. Blake looked at Satele and saw that she had a very troubled look on her face. He looked back at the body which he had seen earlier and saw that it was the body of someone who had been a former Police officer on Coruscant. Blake looked back at Satele and saw that she was going around the room as if trying to recreate the scene of chaos.

For a while Satele tried to get her mind clear of the horror that she had just witnessed from someone she thought was a Jedi. She floated around the room and went to each place where a man had been and recreated what they were going through at the time of the attack in her mind. She knew that Blake was wondering if she was alright after seeing something like that. After she was done recreating the scene she took scans of the room and gave the information to E-3.

"I have what we came for now let's…" Satele stopped.

Blake went over to her as quickly as he could. "What's wrong Satele?"

Satele hand put her hand to her head when she stopped talking.

She looked at Blake and said "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Blake didn't know if that was good or bad. It was at this moment that the two ships shuddered as if they had hit something.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

Satele turned on the computer system and saw that they were being attacked by two droid boarding ships.

"Blake we got company."

"Well that's great." Blake responded.

Without any hesitation Satele started heading back to the part of the ship where they were attached. Blake was keeping pace right beside her and E-3 was bringing up the rear. About halfway to the place where there ship was they encountered a group of Super Battle droids and regular battle droids. Satele activated her lightsaber and pushed off of the wall towards the group of SBD's.

Blake took out his pistol from his holster and started blasting the regular battle droids. It was in situations like this that Satele wished gravity was activated, but she could handle herself. Without apparent effort she cut down any of the droids that got in her way. All together there were about twenty droids, ten of each kind. Satele had taken care of all the SBD's and then helped Blake finish off the Battle droids.

They got to the place where they had come in and opened the door.

While they were traveling up the elevator Blake said "So you have a purple lightsaber." It was a statement not a question.

Satele nodded and then said "I wouldn't necessarily call it purple, maybe slightly less red."

Blake shook his head at her reply. "You know that they already have a color for less red. Purple." Before Satele could respond the door on the other side opened and they saw that they were face to face with commando droids.

Quicker than Blake would have thought possible Satele had her lightsaber out and cut through them. Three more came down the hallway and started blasting them. Satele got in front of Blake and deflected as many shots as she could. She even hit two of the droids with their own shots even though it didn't really put a dent into their armor. Not wanting to be delayed by these droids Satele moved forward glad to have gravity again and she cut through two of them while Blake put three head shots into the last droid. After they finished they took their helmets off because they had a supply of oxygen now.

Satele looked at Blake and said "I need you to check the ship for any more of these droids. We don't want them to do any damage to the ships systems if we can help it."

Satele started walking towards the end of the hallway.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked her.

Without turning to him Satele said "There's someone I have to see."

Blake shook his head and looked at E-3. "Well buddy I guess you're with me." The droid beeped and his head whirled. "I know I don't like it any more than you do. Come one let's go take care of the other droids."


	12. A Forced Connection

A Forced Connection

John and the other cadets from Mandalore had gotten to work on the vehicles in Level Zero. There was the model gunship that hadn't been used in a while as well as a modified seventy-four-z speeder bike in the bowels of the apartment complex. Also there appeared to be an armored air speeder of some kind that was painted all black in another area of the complex.

Lagos asked if she could take a look at the bike and work on it. John gave her the tools and an R2 unit to help her out. Amis had his eye on the armored air speeder in the other section of the room and he was given a kit similar to Lagos as well as another R2 unit. That left John and Soniee to work on the gunship.

John started working on the laser and missile systems on the outside making sure they were all clean and ready to go. Soniee got into the front cockpit of the ship and started doing things with the computer systems.

Alfred came back down the lift carrying glasses of blue milk and some food that would be available for them when they were done working or taking a break.

Not taking his eyes off of his work John said "You sent the message."

Alfred nodded not bothering to ask how John knew he was there. John went right back to work oiling the cannons and polishing the missile launchers up.

Soniee was working her way through the computer system and said "Hey John why doesn't this ship's autopilot system work?"

The other two cadets and Alfred looked at her. John shook his head as he kept working.

Alfred provided an answer for Soniee. "The ship wasn't designed for traveling through space and therefore it didn't need an autopilot system installed into it." Soniee gave him a quizzical look then went back to work on the other systems.

It was during a lull from working that John walked over to the place where Alfred had put the food and took one of the glasses of milk and drank it in about four gulps. "Are you feeling alright sir?" Alfred asked wondering how John was doing.

John looked at him and replied "I'm doing okay but I still feel like some dark dirty secret being kept under lock and key."

Alfred bowed his head knowing that John had been through a lot in his young life and not really knowing how to respond without asking what John had he had went through while Count Dooku was training him.

John put his glass back on the tray and went back to the gunship. It was while he was working on the wiring systems of the ship that it happened.

_He was running down the hallway of a ship that he had never been in before. He was running as if his life depended on it. He was almost to his destination when two droids got in his way. He swung his lightsaber and cut one in half and then took the head off of the other one. He was at his destination. The door swung open and he was face to face with a holographic projection of someone he thought he knew._

"John, John are you alright?" John looked up at who was addressing him.

Soniee, Lagos, Amis and Alfred were all staring down at him; _must have fallen when I had that vision, _john thought.

He sat up and tried to clear his head. He had been on a ship and he had cut down two droids with _a purple lightsaber? _ John couldn't think of anyone else in the galaxy that had a purple lightsaber other than Master Windu and his sister.

"I'm fine get back to work on the vehicles."

"But we're all done with them." Amis said.

John looked around and saw that indeed the vehicles looked like they were ready to go.

"Okay then you guys can go eat and then use the refreshers to clean up. Alfred can find you some towels and clothes for you to use and then you can choose where you want to sleep while you're here."

Amis and Lagos both got up and headed to the lift Soniee looked down at John for one more time before she followed them.

Alfred started to leave but John stopped him. "Stay for a moment."

Alfred stayed but told the cadets where they could find the refreshers and the rooms.

"What is it sir?" Alfred asked.

John got up from his sitting position and looked at Alfred. "I just had a vision of Satele."

Alfred nodded knowing that some people who were linked the way John and Satele were could share visions.

"What was it about?" Alfred asked.

"Satele is on a ship that's being attacked by Commando Droids. She had reached her destination only to find a holographic recording of some kind facing her."

Alfred's brow furrowed for a minute. He knew that certain Jedi and some other species shared different kinds of mental links and this shouldn't be any different.

"How did you see this vision sir?" Alfred asked.

John looked up at him and knew what he meant. "I saw it from her point of view. I was in her body doing her movements as she was doing them. I don't really know how else to explain it."

"Satele will be alright sir. She's gotten through some of the roughest campaigns that this war has seen and been a very inspiring figure to those under her command."

John nodded knowing that his sister had become a legendary leader for her clone troops and this worried him. He wasn't worried about her forming attachments to them, but he was worried about the secret he had uncovered that would affect all the Jedi in the aftermath of the end of the war.

"I know she'll be alright. I've even helped her out in a few spots when no one else could get her aid."

This caught Alfred by surprise. "Satele had told the Council and others about someone being able to get her help when she needed it the most. She wasn't sure who it was, but she always felt that it was someone close to her that was giving her what she needed at the time."

John picked up some food and started eating it. "Yeah well when the war broke out I knew that I wanted to be able to keep a tab on Satele." John stopped talking while he ate.

"How did you find out all of this?" Alfred asked.

John finished eating and said "If I reveal all of my secrets then they won't be much use later on, but when I escaped Count Dooku's clutches one of the things that I first found out when I was being apprenticed to a Jedi was who Satele's Master was." Alfred looked at John and marveled at him and his ability to keep track of his sister.

"Once I found out that Master Windu had taken her under his wing I knew that if a war broke out then Satele would do a lot of front line fighting. Master Windu has done quite a bit himself, but they weren't always together so I wanted to be sure that someone other than her clones had her back."

Alfred knew that what John said was true. Master Windu and Satele weren't always together on the frontlines.

John looked at him and said "Satele will be alright. Like you said she's been in some of the toughest action that this war has had."

Satele cursed under her breath when she saw the holographic projection in front of her. She should have expected some kind of trap, but this was even more humiliating for her. The image in front of her was that of Trenox and he was speaking.

"I knew that the Council would send someone to investigate the wreckage of the ship. Therefore I decided that it would be impolite to thank you and your family for providing my army with the means of liberating Coruscant from the corruption that has been in place for far too long."

He paused and Satele wondered if this was a pre-recording or if Trenox was recording it right now.

"I was hoping no one would bother with the wreckage, but you Jedi never learn to leave things alone when they are out of your control. Oh and one more thing I hope you and Officer Blake have a blast getting off the ship." And with that last comment the transmission ended.

Satele's mind turned into overdrive after he said those last words.

She keyed her comlink and said "Blake come in can you read me?" It was a few seconds before he responded.

"Yeah Satele I copy did you find who you were looking for?"

"Not exactly, they knew someone would be sent to investigate the ship and a holographic recording was waiting for me when I arrived."

There was a pause as Blake understood what she was saying.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?"

"Have E-3 do a scan of the other ship and see if he can find any types of explosives attached to it."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send a distress call to anyone in the area. Hopefully there might be a friendly ship that might be able to help us get off this wreck."

With that Satele sat down at the console and keyed in the distress code for all Republic ships.

"This is Jedi General Satele Macgregor. My coordinates are .five-six in sector seven of the Alderaanian star system. My partners and I have been compromised on an investigation of a derelict transport. We need your assistance if we are to survive and report what we've found to the Jedi Council. You're our only hope."


	13. Fourth of July PSA

Clone Wars Fourth of July PSA

**Hi everyone here's a little PSA for the Fourth of July. I based it off of another one of Red Verses Blues PSA's and I hope you enjoy it. Also if you have any suggestions or tips on what you'd like me to do with my main story I'd greatly appreciate them.**

Patriotic music is playing in the background of the Jedi Temple where Anakin and Captain Rex are standing doing another recording in front of R2.

"Hi everyone I'm Anakin Skywalker from the popular TV series The Clone Wars…"

He cuts off as Barriss Offee comes in and has her blue lightsaber out.

"Hey Barriss what are you doing? Why don't you have Ventresses' red lightsabers out? You're supposed to have those lightsabers so that we can be red white and blue. This isn't very patriotic of you."

"I'm being patriotic in my own way." Barriss replied

"Ok let's just start over…" Anakin says but Rex interrupts him.

"Hello everyone I'm Anakin Skywalker from the popular TV series The Clone Wars."

Anakin turns and gives Rex an annoyed look and said, "Rex that's my line."

"You can't prove that." Rex replied.

Anakin turns back to R2. "As you probably know already this week we celebrate July Fourth. Or as its known in Mexico, Cinco De Mayo."

"Many of you may take this opportunity to enjoy your wiener dogs." Rex said.

"I know I will," Barriss said.

"But the real reason we celebrate the Fourth of July isn't for the food or the fun or even the non-stop slaughtering of clones or framing of Padawans."

"What?" Barriss says.  
"There's only one true reason why we celebrate the Fourth of July." Anakin continues "to have a lot of explosions."

"You hear that boys it's fireworks day." Rex shouted to his squad mates.

"Awesome. I still have my entire hand after mishandling all of those dangerous explosives from the last episode." Barriss said.

"In preparation of the big day we've assembled a short list of safety tips that will hopefully make your holiday explosions safe and enjoyable for the whole family. Let's watch as Barriss and Rex demonstrate some common mistakes to avoid while handling fireworks."

**Safety Tip Number One: Never Play with Fireworks Indoors**

"Hello Barriss check out this awesome sparkler. It's even more fun because we're playing with it inside." Rex said.

"Hey that's not a sparkler that's a thermal detonator." Barriss replied.

"Don't worry we're completely safe. All of the doors are locked from the outside so we cannot escape. Oh wait a minute…" and the detonator goes off.

**Safety Tip Number Two: Never Play with Fireworks near an Open Flame.**

Barriss is grilling hot dogs and brats in a corner of the Temple and Rex walks over to her.

"Hey there Captain Rex how do you like your dogs. Well done or pink and juicy."

"Yes I will take that blinking and ticking hamburger please."

"Hey wait a minute that's not a hamburger that's a grenade." Barriss said.

"I know I switched them when you weren't looking. Maybe I should not have done that." And the grenade explodes.

**Safety Tip Number Three: Never put Fireworks in Your Pants. **

"Hey Captain Rex, have you seen my thermal detonator around anywhere?" Barriss asked Rex.  
"Yes I have put it next to the one I carry on my belt. Wait a minute." And the detonator goes off.

**Safety Tip Number Four: Never Aim Fireworks at Your Friends**

"For this last bit the part of the bottle rocket will be played by an ATTE tank that Rex is going to be shooting from. Enjoy" Anakin says.

"Hey Barriss want to see my sweet bottle rocket."

"Totally, just remember don't point it directly at me okay."

"Okay and I promise to not forget to do the thing that you just said." Rex replied. Then he fires the tanks gun at Barriss. "I forgot." Rex said.

"Okay and end scene. Well I hope you all have learned a lot about fireworks and even a little bit more about yourselves." Just then a thermal detonator gets dropped near Anakin's feet.

"Oops running time." Rex said and he a Barriss high tail it away from Anakin.

"Oh and I almost forgot the most important safety tip. If you have small children around or even very, very stupid adults never ever let them play with fireworks without proper supervision. Hey what's that ticking noise?" Anakin asks and then the detonator blows up.

"Rex." Anakin shouts.

"Cody did it." Rex said.

"What are you talking about I wasn't in this episode." Cody said from his comlink.


	14. Escaping a Deathtrap

Escaping a Deathtrap

Satele got up from the pilot's seat and rushed out the door. She had hoped that Blake would have taken care of the rest of the Commando droids but if he hadn't she'd do it. She walked down one of the hallways and saw three of the droids waiting at a doorway. It looked like they were waiting for someone. Satele didn't give them the chance to spring whatever trap it was they had. With inhuman speed she cut through all of the droids and in a few seconds all three of them were a new scrap pile.

Her comlink beeped and she responded to it. "Satele here Blake is that you."

"Yeah it's me. You might want to head to the place where we docked with the other ship. E-3 picked up an interesting signature there and It's possible that might be where the bomb is."

"Okay I'll be there in a few seconds are there anymore droids out there?"

"Last I knew there were only three left."

Satele nodded and said "Good guess I took care of the last ones then. I'll see you at the elevator."

Satele shut her comlink off and headed towards the elevator where they had just come out of moments ago.

When she got there she saw that there didn't seem to be anything out of place, but if E-3 had picked up anything she wasn't going to turn it down if it meant the difference between life and death.

She waited only a few minutes before Blake and E-3 showed up. "Well what did you find out?" Satele asked.

E-3 went over to a computer terminal and plugged in. He showed a holographic map of both of the two ships that were attached together.

Blake pointed to where the two ships were connected.

"Based on the scan of the ship we think that there might be some type of bomb here that latched on to our ship after we attached to the cruiser."

Satele nodded having heard of pirates doing tricks like that.

"Do you know if there might be anything else on the other ship that could be used as an extra explosive?"

Blake shook his head. "I don't think so. The engines are completely knocked out. If they were operational then I supposed the hypermatter in them could be used, but I don't think that's going to happen."

Satele shook her head. "Somehow I doubt that someone like Trenox wouldn't have some device that would allow him to use compromised hypermatter as a weapon. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens." Satele turned and headed back towards the cockpit. Blake and the droid followed her.

Kahlan Macgregor was in her office in the Capital city of Alderaan. She was going over some reports of a few trade routes that were being cut off and that affected her business. She got up and stretched. She was still very good looking for a woman of her age. Her auburn hair was down to her shoulders and her green eyes still had a light to them that her husband found very attractive. She had been in her late twenties when she had wed Thomas Macgregor and about two years later they had their first two children.

When the doctors informed her that she was carrying twins both of them had been surprised and pleased at the news. But it was after that when things started feeling a little different around Alderaan. First the Jedi Council had contacted them and sent Master's Windu and Luminara to see if the children had inherited their ancestors' gift of the Force.

Kahlan had been reluctant to say the least at letting her children to be examined by the Jedi, but she didn't refuse their request. They came and found that indeed the children were strong in the Force. They had then asked if they could take the children with them back to Coruscant to begin training them.

Thomas had flat out refused saying that they were only babies and that they needed at least a year or two to be with their mother before letting the Jedi train them. The Jedi knew why Thomas objected so strongly and agreed to let the children stay for two years before coming back for them.

Those two years had been the fastest years of Kahlan's life. It was like they didn't even have time to get to know them before the Jedi came back for them. Then came that fateful day when she received the news about John. He had been doing a training exercise with other younglings and then somehow he had vanished during it. No one had seen or heard anything during the exercise.

Kahlan had gone into a very deep depression afterwards and it had been very tough for Thomas to bring her back out of it. When she came back to reality, her resolve for helping others was stronger and she had vowed to help those who didn't have the means to help themselves. It took a while but Thomas had convinced her that since Satele was training to be a Jedi, then it would be nice to have 'normal' kids around the house. Kahlan eventually agreed and they had another son and two more daughters.

Kahlan's thoughts were interrupted by a buzz from her desk.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Kahlan it's Breha Organa you need to come to the Palace situation room right away." "What is it?" Kahlan asked.

There was a slight pause and then Bretha said "It's Satele. She's in a bit of a situation." Kahlan's heart stopped for cold for a minute.

The last time she had heard her daughter had been in a serious situation she had almost died.

"I'm on my way." She cut off the communication and then left for her air speeder.

Kahlan put the speeder on full throttle and got to the Palace in record time. She ran up the stairs and the guards saluted her as she ran past. She knew her way to the room and when she got there she saw that there were a few people already gathered in the room. Breha and several aides and other helpers were circled around a holo-projector in the middle of the room.

She walked over to Breha Organa and asked "What news do you have of Satele?"

Breha motioned to one of her aides and he hit a few buttons on the projector. An image of Satele rose up and Kahlan saw that she looked like she was in a serious situation.

"This is Jedi General Satele Macgregor. My coordinates are point five-six sector seven of the Alderaanian star system. My partners and I have been compromised during the investigation of a derelict transport. We need your assistance if we are to survive this and report what we found to the Council. You're our only hope."

The message ended there and Kahlan's mind went into action.

"Have you managed to get into contact with their ship yet?" She asked one of the aides.

"We've been trying ma'am. But they haven't been responding to our signals yet. It's possible they're investigating something else on the ship."

"Well keep trying." Kahlan said. She walked out of the room and stood against the wall.

Breha followed her outside. "Are you doing alright?" She asked.

Kahlan looked at her and Breha saw that she wasn't doing alright.

"Listen Kahlan I won't pretend to know how you feel. I can't imagine being in your situation. With one of your children gone already and…"

"Don't." Kahlan said in a deadly calm voice.

Breha knew by the sound of her friend's voice that she was pushing the issue.

At that moment an aide came outside and said "Ma'am we've picked up a transmission from the ship." Both Kahlan and Breha went back into the room.

Satele and Blake got back into the cockpit and saw that there was an incoming transmission from Alderaan. Satele sat down quickly and opened up communications between her ship and the people contacting her.

"Hello can you hear me down there?" She asked.

Blake looked at her with an amused look.

She turned and said "What?"

Blake shook his head. "Nothing."

Satele knew he had other things on his mind, but then they were interrupted from someone she knew very well.

"Satele is that you?"

"Mom?" Satele asked in surprise.

"Yeah it's me I've been told about your transmission."

Satele should have known that Breha would've told her mother about her situation. "Well it's good to hear your voice again."

"Like wise now what's your situation." Satele told them their predicament. For a while there was silence on the other end.

Then her mother said "Well it is possible that there might be a solution but for the life of me I can't figure it out."

Satele had already thought of one. "I have one but you'll have to get into contact with a Jedi Cruiser in order for it to work."

Kahlan wondered what her daughter was planning. "Alright I'll contact the Council and see if they have any ships near the area."

"Good and see that bring robes for myself and some civilian clothing for Officer Blake."

"What Officer?" Her mother asked.

Satele blushed slightly at not mentioning that she was traveling with someone from CSF. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that the reason I'm on this wild bantha chase is because of a CSF Officer's report to the Council, but that's a story for another time."

"Understood I'll contact the Council and get you a cruiser to your location."

Master Windu was just about to get on his gunship when he was hailed by Obi Wan. He was told that an urgent transmission from Alderaan was awaiting him in the situation room of the Jedi Temple. Based on those details Mace knew that something had happened to Satele's investigation. So he wasn't surprised when he saw the holographic image of Satele's mother staring at him when he entered the room.

"Mrs. Macgregor to what do we owe this call from you?" Mace asked not wanting to sound too pretentious.

"I wish I were calling under different circumstances Master Windu so I'll ignore that last bit and cut straight to the situation." Kahlan told Mace and the other Jedi who were present about Satele's situation and her request for at least one Jedi Cruiser.

There was silence in the room for a moment before Master Yoda said "Very serious situation this is."

Mace nodded but Kahlan was a little bit impatient with the Jedi Master's choice of words. "Well do you have any ships in the area or don't you?"

Mace turned to Yoda and said "Master Luminara's fleet is returning to Coruscant from a recent engagement in the Outer Rim. I'll get into contact with her and see if she'll be able to help Satele."

Kahlan nodded her head and said "Thank you Master Windu. I'll be waiting for the signal from Master Luminara." She ended the transmission and that left Master Windu to contact Luminara.


	15. From Ship to Ship

From Ship to Ship

Author's note: Alright you guys here's the big scene that a lot of you have probably been wondering about. If you're wondering what I based it off of I used the scene in Star Trek Two when Kirk and Khan go from the Enterprise to the Admiral's ship. I changed a few things but other than that it's very similar to that scene. Also if you want me to start doing more work on John and Trenox's stories just let me know and if you have any suggestions about what you'd like to see then I'm all ears for it. I plan on doing more with their backstories as well later on but I still want to do a few chapters from their point of view. Also I'm planning on starting my Old Republic fanfiction story soon so if you want info about that send me a PM or something. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Master Luminara Unduli was returning to Coruscant from a campaign in the Outer Rim. She had been most displeased and angry when she had heard about her Padawan betraying another one as well as the Order. _War does strange things to everyone even Jedi_ she thought after the trial had ended. She had then been told that Ahsoka was going to be leaving the Order. She couldn't really blame her after what she had been through, but she wished that she hadn't left. Then she had been contacted by Master Windu about Satele Macgregor and her situation. If Luminara hadn't picked Barriss as her Padawan then Satele would have been her other choice before Master Windu had agreed to train her.

The call had been brief and her orders very clear. She was to assist the newly promoted General and her team and bring them back to Coruscant so they could be debriefed.

Her fleet came out of hyperspace and they saw something that they weren't expecting.

"General there appears to be a considerable debris field where the ships were supposed to be." A clone said.

This made Luminara frown. "That doesn't make any sense. Do a sweep of the field. See if you can find any living or mechanical signatures."

"Yes sir."

She waited for a few minutes before another clone called out "Excuse me General there seems to be some chatter on an open com channel. You might find it very interesting."

Luminara went over to where the clone was stationed. He pushed a button and soon the entire bridge was filled with the sound of arguing voices. Commander Gree came into the bridge along with several ARC troopers. They were talking about their latest mission when they heard a very familiar voice come out from one of the computers.

"See I told you that they'd be able to find a way to use the hypermatter as an explosive."

Commander Smith moved closer to one where the others were gathered around the place where the sound was coming from. He turned to his other three ARC troopers and said "Does that voice sound familiar to you guys?"

His team and three other ARC troopers nodded.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was Commander Macgregor." Lieutenant Face said.

They were cut off by another voice which was male. "Alright already you were right how about we drop this and see about trying to get out of whatever it is we're in now."

"We're in the trash disposal. It was the only way for us to do what I had planned originally. But now that both ships have been blown to kingdom come, we have to improvise."

Master Unduli shook her head and started speaking. "If you two are quite done with your arguing do you want to tell me your plan for retrieving you General Macgregor?"

"Master boy am I glad to hear your voice. You have no idea what it's like to be cooped up with CSF officer and a droid for a few hours."

That brought Satele's ARC's full attention to the situation at hand. Smith moved over to where the General was standing and said "Commander is that your voice I hear?"

There was a short pause before they heard a reply; "Smith why does it sound like you're with Master Unduli's fleet?"

Smith nodded and looked back to his men "Yep that's the Commander alright."

"I heard that alright you can tell me what you're doing when I get on board the ship." Smith nodded "Can't wait to see you here sir."

"If you two are done will you allow me to hear the General's plan?" Master Luminara said in a tone that indicated that no one was to interrupt again. She turned back to the com station and said "Satele what exactly is your plan for getting on my ship?"

"Well Master it's quite simple actually." She explained the plan to them and Commander Gree saw smile's across every one of the ARC troopers who were present. Clearly the General had already done something like this before.

Luminara was lost in thought for a while before she said "Alright I don't like the plan that much, but there doesn't seem to be anything else that we can do so I'll get the pilots ready."

"Great we'll see you shortly remember to let the pilots know that they need to be facing away from the debris field so we can see their lights as we're coming in we'll be waiting for your signal." The transmission went dead.

Back on the part of the ship that Satele and Officer Blake were sealed in along with E-3 they were waiting for the signal from Master Luminara's ship. Both of them were standing facing the door and waiting. Blake wanted to break the silence between them, but Satele's mother had done that instead.

"Satele you can't be serious about attempting something like this."

"Mom stop worrying. Besides I've done this before."

Blake looked at her wondering what other situation she had been in that had forced her to do something like this. Satele looked at him and said "Yeah I had to jump off of a collapsing building, story for another time perhaps."

"I'll hold you to that." Blake said.

Satele's mother was also wondering about the situation before saying "Alright do what is necessary Satele. But promise me you'll make it back safely."

"In my profession mother you know I can't make such promises." It was at that point that they received the signal from the ship they were aiming for.

"Have to go mom talk to you later." She ended the transmission then knelt on one knee.

Blake knelt next to her and suddenly had a bad feeling about what they were about to do. The three of them were facing the door. Blake was on the right, Satele was on the left, and the E-3 was behind the two of them. Satele had explained how the suites had an inbuilt propulsion system and had shown him how to use it. But that still didn't make Blake feel any better about what was going to happen. They both had their helmets on which had HUD's that mapped out the area of space in front of them.

Blake looked at her and said "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" She replied.

Just then the door opened and the three of them shot out of the trash disposal. Back on the ship the Jedi cruiser progress was being monitored by Master Luminara, Commander Gree and Satele's ARC team.

"Officer Blake you have a piece of debris directly ahead of you." Commander Gree said.

"I see it," Blake said and he dodged to the right of the piece of debris.

Satele was flying through her section of debris when Smith said "General there is a large piece of debris right in front of you. Recommend you apply evasive maneuvers." Smith said.

"Copy that Commander." Satele said and she went around the debris.

Right then something hit Blake's helmet and a crack started forming. "Uh oh,"

"Blake What is it?" Satele asked.

"My helmet just got hit by something and now I can't see anything but debris in front of me."

"Officer Blake without that display there's a highly improbable chance that you won't make it onto the ship." Master Unduli said.

"Yeah I figured that much out for myself."

Just then they heard Smith yell "General!"

Blake wondered what had happened to Satele. "Did we just lose the Satele?" Luminara asked the clones around her.

The progress of the two had showed that they were about halfway to the ship. There was silence on the ship. Everyone thought that General Macgregor would have made it through the war considering what she had gone through before, and during the war. Blake was just starting to feel sorry for her when he heard a very familiar voice over his helmet.

"Blake my helmet is still working. I see you're a few meters in front and to the right of me. Come to the left and we'll fly in together. Glad to see E-3's still with us." Blake didn't know how Satele was still alive but he did as she said and soon he was right next to her and E-3 was right behind them.

The ships hangar was right below them and they saw the squadron of fighters acting as runway lights for them.

"Coming in for a landing in three, two, one," and Satele, Blake and E-3 went flying into the hangar. Satele hit the floor and slid for a few meters before she finally stopped along with Blake and E-3. There was a group of clones headed by Commander's Smith and Gree waiting for them at the entrance to one of the doors.

Satele looked over at them and said, "We're good down here." And there was a lot of cheering from the clones as she and her companions walked over to where they were waiting for them.

Satele took off her helmet as did Blake and she looked at her ARC troopers. "Miss me?" She asked them.

"You have no idea sir," Smith replied. Satele nodded and then looked at Commander Gree and said "I need to speak to Master Luminara and then contact the Council about what we found."

Commander Gree nodded and said "Follow me sir."


	16. Revanchist

Revanchist

**Hey guys sorry I took so long getting another chapter in. I was on vacation and needed some inspiration any now here it is, this is a little darker chapter because it explains more of John's past and also we see a new character who you should be able to figure out a relationship with someone in the EU of Star Wars. Hope you like it and keep giving me feedback thanks. **

John was still downstairs when Korkie and Cracken got back from giving Sateen's body to the Senator's and Master Kenobi. He had watched the exchange happen on the Holo Net News channel. He was impressed with Korkie's speech about his aunt and about the way she conducted her life and how she always thought about the people of Mandalore. After the speech was over and the body given to the right people; John examined the four Senators and in particular the one from Pantora. She was in the company of the former female Jedi who had been falsely accused about the bombing of the Jedi Temple. When it was deemed appropriate he saw Senator Organa approach the two of them and he started talking to them.

_Well John it looks like you might get someone to help you out on this mission after all, _John thought. He turned the news off and then waited a bit before he contacted Cracken. "Cracken I want you guys to get back here immediately."

"Yeah I have that feeling as well. Do you need me to bring you anything from the ship?"

John paused a bit before he said "Yes I need my lightsabers and Cracken, bring the mask as well."

John heard a long sigh from the other end "You know I hate it when you wear that thing."

"I know you do but it's the reason why everything changed for me. If it weren't for that mask I wouldn't know half the things I do know; most of the time I wish I had disobeyed the Count's orders when he asked me to retrieve it. Regardless of what happens when I reveal that mask's existence, people will take notice. It hasn't been seen in the Republic for more than three thousand years and it's as much a part of me as much as it was my ancestor."

Cracken knew that John could get long winded when he wanted to. He sighed again and said "Alright I'll bring it but I have to say I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah well try coming back to the galaxy and not let those who care most about you know you're still alive. Maybe then we can change notes."

"Okay cool your jets man I said I'd bring the stuff over. No need to take it so personally."

"I'll see you guys shortly then." And John cut the transmission.

John hadn't meant to be harsh in his exchange with Cracken, but it was very tough for him to be so close to some of his family and not be able to contact them. He wasn't even sure that getting Alfred involved was a good idea, but he needed help and Alfred was sworn to serve the Macgregor family. And John needed all the help he could get if he was to stop Trenox from taking over Coruscant.

He also knew that he had to get help from the people not part of the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic) in order to pull this mission off and he had an idea of who could help him with that, but John wasn't sure if she would be willing to help him after what he did to her and her family. Then there was the idea of him bringing Ventress in on his plan. He knew that she had also been a former apprentice to Count Dooku and that she too had been betrayed by him.

If he made her a deal that would allow her to help him out and be able to escape from Coruscant after all of these events were done. If he could offer her that then he'd have a better feeling that someone else would have been saved from their past and be able to move on with their lives.

Then John's thoughts turned to the mask; the mask of his ancestor that had changed everything for him. When he had been asked to find the mask he didn't know if he'd be able to. Count Dooku had loved giving him impossible tasks to see if he could do them. This had been one of the many tasks that he had been given while he was under the Count's tutelage.

When John had finally found the mask he had touched it just to see why the Count was so desperate for him to not touch the mask. When he touched it, a flood of memories went through his mind. He saw a man wearing the mask and he had a green lightsaber in his hand. John saw him fight what looked like enemies that had similar masks and (John would later learn that they were Mandalorians). Then he had a vision of the man wearing the mask and he seemed, changed somehow. He was walking with another man and they were entering the ruins on a world John hadn't visited before. He saw them fight weird droids that spat fire, ice and laser bolts at them but were eventually defeated.

Then he saw the man was on a ship and he was surrounded by five Jedi who were led by a female Jedi. "Give up Revan." She said.

The man laughed and said "Never." It was at this point that a ship began firing at them. The man called Revan said "What's he doing it's too soon…" and then he realized that he had been betrayed by his former apprentice.

After the memories had gone through John's mind it took him a while to register what he had seen. When he had gotten back to his master the Count said "You found the mask, I'm impressed. Many Mandalorians and Jedi have tried to retrieve this ancient artifact. I suppose that given your ancestry it's only right that you were the one who…" and the Count stopped talking when he saw the look on John's face.

More importantly he sensed that something wasn't the same in his apprentice's mind. "What happened to you?" Dooku asked.

"Oh nothing Master." John said quickly hoping the Count wouldn't have notice his mental lapse.

He did and asked "You do remember the instructions I gave you saying how dangerous it was to touch this mask?"

John knew that he couldn't lie to his master even if he wanted to. He was only fifteen and the Count had said that if he passed this trial, then his training would be finished. "Yes Master I do remember what you said about the mask. "

The Count had gotten up from his desk and walked towards John and said "Then why did you disobey me?"

John wasn't sure how to answer that because he knew his master would punish him even if he gave the right answer. "Because I was curious," he replied.

Count Dooku sighed and turned away from him. John waited for the lightning to come flying out of his fingers to teach him a lesson in pain. By now John was used to the pain but it still hurt.

"Your curiosity will cost you dearly. Because you disobeyed my direct command you will not become my apprentice until you do one more trial."

John lowered his head. He knew that it was useless to argue with his master even though he had said if he retrieved the mask he would become his apprentice. But by now John knew that the Count was prone to change his mind when it suited him.

He bowed his head and said "Yes my lord."

It was then that John was given a mission that still haunted him to this day and the one that afterwards Count Dooku finally betrayed him for the last time. His mission was to eliminate a very influential family that was causing the Count some trouble. It was on this mission that John met Luna Eclipse and changed both of their lives forever. He was supposed to kill her aunt and uncle and make it look like a suicide.

But there was one variable that John hadn't anticipated when he undertook this mission, and that was Luna's presence at her aunt and uncle's apartment complex. He had stationed himself in an area of the apartment and waited till both of them were eating. Then he used the Force and choked the man until he was dead. His wife rushed over to his side and tried to save him but then John choked her until she was dead. The deaths didn't sicken him that much even though he knew something felt wrong about this particular assassination. After the two of them were arranged to make it look like a suicide happened, John went out one of the windows and sat on a ledge and waited for someone to come into the apartment. He didn't think anyone would come back but he needed to be extra careful. The Count had said that there were to be no witnesses to this plot and John had succeeded in that aspect, but he wanted to be sure that there weren't any loose ends.

It was about an hour after he had killed the two people that someone entered the apartment. John opened the window slowly. He sensed the person entering the kitchen area and knew that it was a female but didn't know what happened next would haunt him for the rest of his life. He heard objects drop to the floor and someone start crying and screaming yelling for help. John went into the room with one of his lightsabers ready to make the final kill. He entered the room and saw to his astonishment a girl who was maybe a year or two younger than he was screaming at the top of her lungs. John noted that she had brown hair and eyes and a beautiful face as well. It was while he hesitated that the girl noticed him and started shrieking at him.

John advanced on the girl slowly not really sure what to do. The Count had never told him how to use a Mind Trick before but John thought that he had a better idea, literally. He knelt down by the girl and placed both of his hands on her head. She wasn't going to go down without a fight though and she kicked John right between his legs. John rolled on the ground cursing under his breath until he regained it and the pain had receded. Then John used the Force to keep the girl from moving. She was staring up at him with eyes that told him he'd better kill her if he wanted to survive his next encounter with her.

But John was done with killing innocent people. Through the Force he had felt the girl's grief and pain at the loss of her relatives. John could identify with her somewhat because he had no idea of how his family would react if they found out what he had become. So instead of killing this girl John decided to give her an idea, one that would change her life and his for better or worse. Then after his work was done he knocked her out and called the authorities about the murders. He knew that Dooku would make him pay after what he had done, but he didn't care. He was done being the Count's lap dog, done doing the Count's dirty work for him.

"Hey John we're back. Here's the equipment from the ship that you requested." The sudden voice caused John to start slightly.

Normally he would have been able to sense someone approaching him but he must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Cracken come down from the lift. John got up from where he was sitting and went over to where Cracken had set the box that contained his weapons and perhaps the most important artifact that John carried. John looked at the mask that had started his journey; the mask of his ancestor, Darth Revan.

The more and more John thought about it, the more he began agreeing that coming to Coruscant was a bad idea. If he decided to leave then things would proceed and a bomb was going to go off that would destroy most everyone on the main surface. If he decided to do nothing then everything would run its course and he wasn't sure how he would live with himself if he did that.

John had decided long ago that he was going to help people who couldn't help themselves in certain situations. It was situations like this that John would present a solution and act on it, even though it would cause a lot of pain afterwards.

Cracken looked at John and said "Hey are you alright?"

John looked down at the equipment that had been put in a box and replied "No I'm not alright Airen."

Saying his first name caught Airen by surprise. Normally John just referred to him as Contruum or Cracken in normal conversations or when they were on missions. But this was a different situation. Airen looked down at his compatriot and saw that there were lines under his eyes that shouldn't normally be there especially at his age. But then Cracken guessed that most people didn't go through what John had gone through in just a short span of his life and not expect to see some differences between him and other beings.

"What's been bothering you?" Airen asked.

John didn't look up at him for a bit and when he did he sounded more tired than Airen would have guessed. It had been two days since they had landed on Coruscant and gotten settled into the apartment. Airen thought John might have gotten some rest in that time, but it appeared that he hadn't.

John looked at him and said "I've been doing the impossible since I was seven years old. Learning how to survive and become the best swordsman that I could become. I also learned the ways of the Force and how to use them. But not the way that I thought I would. I always thought that my lessons would have been given by one of the Masters of the Order and I guess that did happen just not the way I thought it would." John paused for a minute to get his thoughts together.

"So why do you think that being able to stop Trenox's 'supposed' liberation of Coruscant would be more impossible than all of the other missions that we've completed successfully?" Airen asked him.

"I guess because I'll have to finally reveal myself to the Jedi that I'm back although it won't be in the way any of them may expect."

At that Airen gave him a grin and said "Yeah they'll never suspect that you've secretly been alive all this time and just happen to show up when they need your help the most."

John grinned back at him "You're right it will be nice to see the surprise on their faces when they learn that I'm still alive. But I'm still worried that one of them may be able to convince a few others of my existence."

At this Airen knew who John was talking about. "You think your sister will be able to convince other's that you're still alive?"

"Hey anything's possible. Mind you we did rescue her and her ARC troopers when they were cut off from other Republic forces while they were trying to find out information about the _Malevolence." _

Airen nodded remembering the encounter. "Well it's best to stop worrying about that until you reveal yourself. Maybe by that time Trenox will have made a move and gotten the Republic's attention."

John nodded in agreement, "Speaking of that I need to go over some plans with you. Airen looked at his friend and knowing that they might be up for a few more hours. "Okay hit me."

John nodded and started telling Airen his thoughts about who they should recruit to help them on this mission. Airen listened to him and started seeing that this could be pulled off albeit they had to find these people and convince them to help them, which John was able to do.

"So you think that once Trenox has what he wants then the Republic Military won't be able to do anything to help?"

John nodded "If what I've seen, read and had visions of are true then the only way for us to pull this off will be with the help of Slayke's Freedom Fighters."

"And the four Mandalorian cadets and two former Jedi who you think might be able to help you, if you can convince them?" Airen said and John nodded.

"Well it's your plan but make sure that you have a backup plan in case this falls through."

"Hey you know me I always make a backup plan." Airen nodded "Well I think it's a good start you just need to start putting the pieces together in order for it to work."

John nodded in agreement and said "I think one of those pieces may come into play very shortly."

Airen didn't know that that meant or implied so he got up from his chair and said "Well I'm going to get some shut eye. Don't stay up too late. You'll need your rest if you want to pull this off."

John smiled and said "Don't worry about me I'll be good to go with or without sleep but it never hurts to have it." Airen nodded and headed for the turbo lift.

John smiled for a bit then he went to where his father's old Mandalorian armor was stored.


	17. Iron Skin

Iron Skin

Author's note: Hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. I'd really appreciate more feedback on what you'd like to see later on or any suggestions about the character's so reviews and open criticism are more than welcome.

John walked over to the area where his father's old Mandalorian armor. It was stored in an area on the wall next to the weapons cache. Instead of being a full body suit, which would weigh the wearer down and greatly reduce their maneuverability, it was divided into hundreds of different sections that all fit to the body so that movement flowed much smoother.

His father was one of the few Mandalorians who was able to have a complete set of beskar'gam (iron skin) armor. It was an appropriate name because armor like this could deflect blaster bolts and has even been known to deflect lightsabers. John didn't look at the helmet because he had his own helmet, but he did notice that there were some modifications to the armor. On the chest piece the armor had the symbol of the Jedi Order a lightsaber with wings on either side of the lightsaber. John also noticed that the symbol was painted entirely in gray.

This hit John with a ton of emotion that he hadn't expected. Normally in the Mandalorian culture one would dye something gray when they were mourning the loss of a loved one. Seeing it on his father's armor really touched John in a way that he hadn't expected. John recovered from the emotion quickly and put that part of his past out of his mind. If he were to succeed in this mission he needed to be here one hundred percent. John took his work clothes off and found the undergarments that he'd need to wear when he was wearing this armor. As he took his shirt off he heard a gasp from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was and considering the volume he guessed they had all come down to see what he was up to.

"I thought you were all asleep?" John said. He turned and saw his entire crew was there including Alfred. Cracken was looking at John with a series of different emotions on his face. John guessed that it was due to what they had all seen on his back. "John if you want us to help you in this crusade of yours, you have to be able to trust us, and you need to tell us what happened to your back." Cracken said. John looked at each of them in turn and his gaze came upon Alfred last. He looked back at his father's armor and remembered the symbolism of gray in Mandalorian culture.

He looked back at the others who were looking at him warily and said "I don't want to repeat myself so take a seat and don't ask questions." They all came forward and sat down around him except for Alfred. John kept looking at the armor as if it were his anchor.

"When I was taken from the Temple fourteen years ago, I never knew why at least not until I escaped. I always wondered while I was being trained, why me? Why was I the one who was taken? Why _was _I taken? Was I ever going to free myself of this chain that seemed determined to keep me down?"

John's voice changed as he kept speaking. "Count Dooku's methods were… harsh to say the least. If I didn't do something properly he'd hit me and tell me that I was worthless. When I grew older the punishments became more severe. If I messed up once in something that he was trying to teach me, my punishment would be a beating with a very tough stick. When I started learning how to use the Force, he'd shoot lightning from his fingertips and said that I would be purified by pain." John looked away from the armor and looked at the others who were sitting around him. He saw looks of horror on the faces of Soniee and Lagos. Both Amis and Korkie were looking at him differently. Cracken and Alfred had looks of rage on their faces and he could tell that they wanted to say something but they refrained from doing so.

"Looking back I know that I went through all of that pain because it was going to prepare me for something much more difficult to go through later on."

"Are you referring to becoming a spy and trying to conceal your existence from your family?" Cracken asked.

John nodded and said "After I escaped I found the Jedi who was assigned to investigate the reason as to why two people on Corellia were dead from an apparent suicide when in truth there was no suicide."

Cracken remembered this because the woman whom he had been dating and then married prior to the Clone Wars was a Corellian. He knew that she had been friends with the family who had died and it was very difficult for her to get over their loss. In all of their travels and battles John had failed to mention _that _piece of information. "So that's why Dooku tried to kill you, because you had reported to the police what had occurred in that apartment." Airen said quietly.

John nodded and said "And not a day goes by that I wish that I could take back what I did." Hearing these words and the way he said them, Airen knew that John was telling the truth.

Airen walked over to John and put a hand on his shoulder and said "John I don't think any of us will be able to understand what you went through, but I do think that we can all agree that you aren't the person that Dooku wanted."

John looked at him and gave him a big grin "Yeah I'm definitely not _that _person. If I were I'd be even more terrifying than an ancient Sith Lord."

"Speaking of Count Dooku were you going to tell us what you were planning on doing now that our aunt's body is in custody of the Senate?" Korkie asked.

John gave Korkie a look and said "The fewer people who know about this operation then the better chance I have of carrying it out."

He looked at the four cadets whom he had rescued from Mandalore. "I know you've been through a since your home's been devastated by corruption. But the only person who I can really trust right now is Airen. He's been with me since the beginning and I trust him without question. But you guys need to be patient as all will be revealed in time."

The four cadets started protesting and even Cracken gave John a look and said "John remember what I said about being able to trust others if you want to succeed with this mission."

John gave Cracken a very annoyed look and said "I remember what _you _said, but it doesn't mean that I have to agree to it."

"But how can we be of any help to you if you're constantly keeping us in the dark?" Soniee asked and the other cadets nodded in agreement.

John sighed and looked at Alfred hoping for an ally. "You don't need my opinion sir. They all have valid arguments plus they all know you're alive so that secrets out. But if I may, you don't have to tell them the whole plan, just tell them some things that they should expect that way they won't be caught off guard when it kicks off."

John sighed knowing that they were right. "Okay I'll give you a brief rundown of what you should expect."

He got up and went over to the computer next to the wall (he was still shirtless and both Soniee and Lagos noticed that he had a very nice build) and turned it on. He started typing and soon had familiar images up and they all gathered around it.

"I won't have to remind you guys of what happened on our home world of Mandalore. But I have a feeling that something similar will happen only that it will happen here and on a much larger scale."

John brought up an image of a man who was completely bald and said "The man you're looking at is an upcoming mercenary and a bit of a revolutionary as well. His name is Trenox. Nobody knows where he came from but he's started doing work for the CIS and has been successful in many areas, except for the ones that I interfered with."

"What kind of mercenary is he?" Amis asked.

"The kind that isn't afraid to kill those to get what he wants. But he's more than just a ruthless murderer. He's a very clever tactician as well and he has a group of hardened mercenaries under his command. Because he does work for the CIS he's allowed the use of battle droids in his operations to give him extra muscle in his fights."

At the word _muscle _both Soniee and Lagos looked at each other and blushed slightly. "Something tells me that you aren't telling us everything about him," Cracken said. "That's because I have a history with him." John replied.

Not wanting to go into that history he said "If everything that I've gathered on my families' business is accurate then Trenox should have what he needs to pull this off and he'll also have help from an unexpected source." At this he brought up the Jedi Temple as well as the prison that held some of the most notorious criminals on Coruscant and in the galaxy.

"How would he get help from the Jedi?" Lagos asked.

A dark look came upon john's face and he said "He'll take a group of younglings captive and force the Jedi to stand down." At the mention of more younglings being threatened they all knew why John had that look on his face.

"So we warn the Jedi about this threat and put a stop to it." Korkie said.

John snorted and said "And how would you explain that to them? 'Hey guys just thought you should know a very bad mercenary is going to kidnap younglings and oust you from your Temple.' No if we warn them I'm going to be the one to do it."

"But that defeats the purpose of you being a spy for the Republic." Cracken protested. "I know it does but I'm past that point. I know of two Jedi who'll believe me."

They all looked at him and asked "Who?"

"For one I know that Master Yoda wouldn't doubt a threat to younglings, especially after what happened to me."

"What about the other Jedi though?" Soniee asked. Cracken knew who John was referring to, but Korkie beat him to it, "You're talking about contacting your sister aren't you?" John smiled glad to see the young cadet using his brain. "You guessed right cousin."

Lagos still looked confused about the plan. "Okay but you're talking about getting into contact with people who either believe you're dead or have very mixed feelings about whether or not you're alive. How are you going to get into contact with them?"

John looked back at the armor and they all looked turned their heads towards it. "Is that a real set of beskar'gam armor?" Korkie asked. John nodded his head. "Yes it is. It's my fathers' armor."

All the cadets started talking in excited voices but Cracken was the only one who looked confused. "What's beskar'gam armor?"

They all looked at him and John said "It's some of the toughest if not the toughest armor in the entire galaxy. It's actually the stuff that the clone armor is based off of, but it's way too rare to mass produce."

"But why is it so reliable then?" Cracken asked.

John strode forward and his lightsabers flew to him from their case and he activated them and gave a series of slashes across the armor. He deactivated them and then showed them why it was so reliable, "as you can see not even a lightsaber left a scratch on the armor." The demonstration left Cracken dumbstruck. He had thought that only another lightsaber or a weapon of similar design could withstand lightsaber attacks.

John walked back to where they were all standing. "I've told you a portion of my plan. Expect the rest to fall into place with-in a few days until that time I need you guys to rest up and enjoy some peace and quiet."

They all nodded and left for the turbo lift but John said "Alfred will you stay for a minute." Alfred stopped and walked back towards John. "What is it sir?"

John put his lightsabers on the table that was next to the weapons cache. "Has Satele seen the armor at all?"

Alfred knew why he was asking about his sister. "I believe that she has seen it once sir but she was very young when she saw it and I doubt that she'll remember it very well what with having to fight a war and all."

John nodded and then asked "Is there still paint for the armor?" Alfred nodded "Yes sir it's in the place that your father left it in."

"Good I'll need to get the red paint out." "Going to give the armor a new color sir?" Alfred asked cheekily. "Not the armor, just the symbol Alfred." And with that John started to repaint the symbol on the chest piece.


End file.
